


A better life

by Davie232



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kyoko has had a rough life, Makoto has a dark secret life, Makoto is a good man, she deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Kyoko has had a rough life ever since her mother died. She becomes a slave for auction. Makoto buys her and the two become close.





	1. Kyoko meets her new Master

Kyoko was sitting in a makeshift prison cell with a bunch of other women. She and the other women were ready to be sold off to people in an auction. How did life get this bad for her?

She was born in 1910. She had a good childhood. At seven years old everything changed. Her mother died from a rare virus, and her father never fully recovered and walked away in grief and despair. Leaving only her grandfather to come in and look after her.

At first, it was good. But as she got older. She was made to study how to become a detective. But she had no interested in learning to become one. She was keen to find her father. This made her grandfather angry as soon as she turned 18. Her grandfather sold her to people who trained women to become the “perfect” woman and then sale them.

Now she was 20 years old. It was the year 1930. It took a full two year for her current owners to mould her into taking orders without talking back and be perfect for her male master. Now she was ready to be sold on the underground market. She and the other women were wearing poor, rag dresses.

A guard came, and he was holding a Tommy gun. He opened the cell door and told them to get upstairs and get on stage. Any fun business and they would get shot dead.

Kyoko and the other girls walked upstairs and went into the auction room. All the wealthy men and women began to whistle or made crude comments at the ‘talent’ that reached the stage.

However, there was one male. Who simply kept his eyes on Kyoko and pondered.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen,” said the male announcer as he took to the stage. “I hope you like the fresh batch of women we have for you today.”

“Just one,” the man said to himself as he took his drink.

“Makoto Naegi,” said a small looking man. “Buying another woman are we?”

“Evening Kuzuryuu,” Makoto replied. “Not are first. I came here for a drink. But there is one woman that has caught my eye.”

“Oh really,” Fuyuhiko replied grinning. “Since you are one of our loyal customers. I will give you 50% off on the gal you want to buy.”

Hearing the words “loyal customer” made Makoto cringe. He wasn’t a savage that Fuyuhiko made him out to be.

“Ok people let’s start the bidding,” the announcer said. “First up is Kyoko Kirigiri. She is 20 years old, and she can be stubborn. However, she has gone through two years of training, and she is ready to be the perfect woman for you men or ladies.”

“Two full years of training, huh?” Makoto said.

“Yeah, that Kirigiri gal was a tough bitch to get into the right frame of mind. She is really smart as well I will give her that,” Fuyuhiko replied.

“Right I will start the bidding for 10,000 yen,” the announcer said. “Do I hear 11,000?”

Makoto raised his hand.

“11,000 from the man sitting next to Mr Kuzuryuu.”

“Hang on. Her?” Fuyuhiko said, shocked.

“Yes,” Makoto replied. “She has caught my eye.”

“You sure about this? She might rebel.”

“It’s my money. I will spend it how I please,” Makoto replied coldly.

The bidding continued up to 30,000 and Makoto was getting bored of this and stood up. “50,000!” He shouted.

This stunned the crowd, Fuyuhiko, the announcer and even Kyoko.

“50,000 from the gentlemen. Do I hear 55,000?” The announcer said. He looked around the room and saw no one raising their hands. “Going once, going twice, sold to the gentleman.”

Makoto was pleased, and he looked at Fuyuhiko with a smirk. “I remember you saying that you would take 50% off.”

“Yes, I did,” Fuyuhiko said unimpressed. He knew that Makoto got Kyoko on the cheap thanks to his stupid mouth,

“Fantastic,” Makoto replied. He raised his hand went underneath his blazer and pulled out a chequebook. He wrote out the details and tore off the cheque and handed it to Fuyuhiko.

“Go and get her ready. So I can leave,” Makoto said as he put his chequebook away and resumed drinking.

“Who do you think you are talking to me like that?” Fuyuhiko said in anger.

“The man who just gave you 25,000 yen. I suggest you watch your tone. You’re not the only one who has allies!” Makoto replied darkly.

Fuyuhiko held his tongue. He knew this wasn’t the time to start a fight. He stuck his hand up for a few seconds and pulled it back down. A woman with silver hair appeared.

“Peko go and get Kirigiri ready, Naegi is ready to leave soon,” Fuyuhiko said.

“Yes master,” Peko bowed and walked to the stage to grab Kyoko. “You’re new Master is ready to leave soon. You better grab what little stuff you have and get ready to go home with him.”

_‘Why him?’ _Kyoko thought as she looked at Makoto. She was certain that she was just taller than him. She was also certain that she could outfight him and escape.

“What is his name?” Kyoko asked.

“Makoto Naegi.”

15 minutes later

The auction was nearly over, and there were a few women left to be sold.

Makoto watched Kyoko and Peko appear from the back, and they walked up to him. Kyoko was carrying a bag. Makoto could tell very little was inside.

“Hello, Master, my name Kyoko Kirigiri, and I’m honoured that you have bought me,” Kyoko said emotionless.

Hearing someone call him Master made him cringe. “Hello, Kirigiri,” he replied. “Pekoyama, you are free to go. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.”

Peko bowed and walked away.

“Now shall we get out of this place,” Makoto said. He stood up and left the building with Kyoko following closely behind.

When they got outside. Kyoko saw a fancy car waiting for them. A man got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door.

“You get inside, and I will grab the seat on the other side,” Makoto said.

Kyoko got inside, and the shover closed the door and back in the driving seat.

Makoto got in and put his seatbelt on. “Take us home.”

The driver nodded. He put his seatbelt on and began to drive. Kyoko quickly put her belt on.

“So you must be glad to get out of that place,” Makoto said.

“Yes I am,” Kyoko said weakly. She couldn’t believe it. She was free.

“Well, that’s good. When we get home. I will show you around the house. Then you can grab a bath and have a good nights sleep.”

“What will you do with me?” Kyoko asked, somewhat terrified.

“I’m not sure,” Makoto replied. He could sense that Kyoko was tense. “I think I will put you under the wing of my maid. She can show you the ropes for a few days.”

_‘That didn’t tell me anything!’ _Kyoko thought.

10 minutes later

Kyoko got to see her new home, and her jaw dropped. It was a mansion!

The driver parked the car, and he got out and opened the door for Kyoko, and she got out taking her bag with her. While Makoto got out the other side.

Kyoko saw a second car next to them. _‘Does he own two cars?’_

Makoto walked around to the driver, and the latter gives Makoto the car keys.

“I won’t be going anywhere tomorrow. So you have the day off,” Makoto said.

“Very well, sir,” the man replied. “I hope you have a good night.” He walked away and got into the second car and drove away.

“Shall we get inside?” Makoto asked and walked into the mansion.

Kyoko knew that Makoto let his guard down and she could do a runner. But the problem was she was hungry, and she had no money. Maybe she could steal some of his money and take food with her. She thought that was a good plan and decided to launch the plan when she was ready.

Kyoko followed Makoto inside.

“Hello, Kirumi, I’m home,” Makoto shouted.

The pair could hear footsteps and Kyoko saw a maid appear.

“Oh, Master, welcome home!” Kirumi bowed. “Oh, I see you have brought home another woman.”

_‘Another woman?’_ Kyoko thought. _‘Is there more like me here?’_

“Yes, I have,” Makoto replied. “Her name is Kyoko Kirigiri.”

“Nice to meet you Kirigiri,” Kirumi said. “My name is Kirumi Tojo. I am Master’s maid.”

“Kirumi,” Makoto sighed. “How many times have I told you!”

“More times than I care to remember. But I will continue to call you Master as long as I’m here regardless if you moan at me to stop.”

_‘So Naegi hates being called Master interesting,’_ Kyoko thought.

“Anyway,” Makoto said. “Kirumi can you run Kirigiri a bath while I show her around the place.”

“Of course Master,” Kirumi nodded and headed upstairs.

Makoto gave Kyoko a tour of the mansion, and the latter was stunned by how big the living room, kitchen and her personal bedroom was. He leads them to the bathroom.

There was a question on Kyoko’s mind. Where were the other women? If Makoto bought women before her. Then surely she would have seen them.

“Here is the bathroom,” Makoto said. “I will show you more tomorrow. But I’m sure Kirumi has your bath ready. So I will leave you to it. Goodnight Kirigiri.”

Makoto walked away, leaving Kyoko stunned. “He is leaving alone in his mansion. I can wreak his stuff and steal money and food. Then make a break for it. But a bath does sound nice.”

She opened the door and saw Kirumi standing with a measuring tape. “Please undress, and I can take your measurements.”

“For what?” Kyoko replied.

“So we can get clothes that fit on you,” Kirumi replied. “Please get out of those rags. You deserve to have something nicer on you.”

Kyoko stripped, and the maid took her measurements.

“Thank you, Kirigiri. I will gather clothes for you and placed them at your bed. If you need food, please come and see me in the kitchen.”

Kirumi picked up the ragged dress and left the bathroom. Kyoko took a quick look around, and it was a really nice looking bathroom. She got inside the tub and lowered herself into the water and right away. She felt her body melting with the warm water.

She hadn’t had a good bath in over two years. Right now, she felt in heaven. Any doubts and concerns she had right now about her father were gone for the moment, and she felt at peace for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	2. Making arragements

Makoto was sitting in the living room, reading a newspaper. He was waiting for two of his allies to come to his house to speak business. Kirumi walked into the living room with a cup of tea.

“There you go Master,” Kirumi said warmly.

“Thank you, Kirumi,” Makoto replied as he continued to read the paper. “I’m expecting our usual guests coming over. Will you make them tea and provide biscuits?”

“Of course it will be done, Master. I’m guessing they will be here soon?”

“Minutes from now,” Makoto replied as he closed the paper, folded it and placed it on the glass table in front of him. “Is Kirigiri still asleep?”

“As far as I know yes she is,” Kirumi replied. “She must have been in need of a good nights sleep.”

“Not surprising,” Makoto replied. “She was stuck in training to be the perfect woman for two years.”

“Two years? Oh, that poor girl,” Kirumi sighed.

Makoto looked at the clock, and it was nearly 11 am. “Just leave Kirigiri alone, until she gets up herself. If she does get up, however, make sure she stays away from the meeting please.”

“Of course, Master.”

The pair heard the doorbell ring.

“I will get it. You make the tea,” Makoto said.

Kirumi rushed out of the living room and towards the kitchen. While Makoto made his way to the front door and opened to see a male and female standing outside.

“Munakata, Yukizome. Thank you for coming on short notice. Please come in,” Makoto said.

Kyosuke and Chisa walked into the house. Makoto closed the door behind him and the trio headed for the living room.

“I have tea and biscuits inbound,” Makoto said as he took a drink of his tea.

“Oh, good,” Chisa smiled. “You’re maid makes the best tea. It’s one of the best parts about coming here.”

“Good to see you have your priorities in check Chisa,” Kyosuke said firmly.

“Hey, I like my tea, Mr grumpy!” Chisa said frowning then it turned into an evil smile. “You weren't grumpy this morning lover boy.”

Kyosuke’s face turned bright red. While Makoto did his best not to burst out laughing.

Kirumi walked into the living room with a tray. It contained two cups of tea and plenty of biscuits. She left the room and closed the doors behind her.

Chisa grabbed her cup and took a drink.

“Can we get back on track here,” Kyosuke said as he picked up his cup. “I’m guessing you found another girl?”

“Yes, I did,” Makoto replied. “I got her for 25,000 yen after Kuzuryu told me I could get 50% off if I buy a woman because I was a loyal customer.”

“So where is she?” Chisa asked while grabbing a biscuit.

“She is still asleep,” Makoto answered. “She has been very stubborn from what I was told, and she had to go through two years of training.”

“Poor soul,” Chisa said sadly. “Don’t worry Naegi. We will make the necessary arrangements. She will be safe with us.” She ate the biscuit and finished off her tea and puts the cup back on the tray.

“Thank you,” Makoto nodded. “Her name is Kyoko Kirigiri, and she is 20 years old.”

“Kirigiri?” Kyosuke said as he took a drink of his tea. “I’m pretty sure I’ve heard that name before. I will need to look into that. So how was Kuzuryu?”

“Still a dick,” Makoto replied. “Still selling of unfortunate women to make himself rich. We came close to a fight. But I think he knew better not to start a fight in the middle of his own club.”

“It’s a shame we can’t touch him,” Chisa sighed. “He has bribed everyone.”

“One day we will get him,” Makoto replied. “I will continue to buy women off him to give those women freedom.”

“Only the pretty looking ones am I right,” Kyosuke said emotionless. “I’ve couldn’t help but notice the women you send to us are very good looking. Are you that shallow?”

“I suggest you watch your tone,” Makoto said darkly.

Looks like I’ve hit a nerve there,” Kyosuke smirked.

Makoto’s eyes narrowed, and then he began to smile. “Yukizome, starting now, you are my second maid. Until your cocky piece of shit of a man can pay off his debt to me.”

The smirk was wiped from Kyouske’s face within seconds, and Chisa could only sigh.

“I’m sorry, Naegi,” Kyosuke said bitterly.

“Apology accepted, Munakata. Word of advice, I suggest you stop taking cheap digs at me. I know I’m shallow, but I do not need you of all people to tell me that!”

“Will you two grow up!” Chisa groaned. “Honestly, I expect better from you two.”

“Your man started it Yukizome,” Makoto replied. “Now speaking about the debt.”

Kyosuke went inside his blazer and pulled out an envelope and threw it on the glass table. Makoto picked up the envelope and opened it. He saw notes and pulled them all out and started to count the money.

“This is more than we agreed?” Makoto said.

“I know. I recently got promoted at work. Now I’m earning more money now,” Kyoksuke replied. “The quicker I can pay off this debt. The better!”

“As long as you have enough to provide for yourself and Yukizome every month, that’s all I care about.”

“You’re a good man Naegi,” Chisa said warmly. “I’m surprised that you haven’t gotten yourself a fine lady to settle down with.”

“Is that you offering?” Makoto smirked.

Kyosuke sent Makoto a death glare. While Chisa could only blush.

“I’m not interested right now,” Makoto said. “Maybe one day. Once I’m clean. But right now it would be dangerous for a girl to fall in love with me.”

“Oh, I see,” Chisa replied.

“Yukizome we are leaving,” Kyosuke said, annoyed. “We will phone you when we have things ready for Kirigiri’s arrival. Until then.” He finished off his tea and put the cup back on the tray. He stood up as did Chisa and the pair left.

“Yukizome would make a good wife and lover. But she is too old for me,” Makoto said to himself.

“Too old?” Kirumi said as she walked into the living. “Correct me if I’m wrong Master. But Miss Yukizome is only four years older than you?”

“I know, but I would like a woman nearer my age,” he replied.

“How about Miss Kirigiri?”

“Kirumi!” Makoto sighed. “You ask me this question every time I bring a new home a new woman but with a different name attached to it.

“I want to see you, happy Master, that is all,” Kirumi said firmly. “Overall, you’re a good man.”

“Overall, being the keyword,” he replied sarcastically. “Anyway, I forgot to say that a private doctor is coming over today.”

“For Miss Kirigiri?” The maid asked.

“Yes, she will be coming over roughly two hours. So if Kirigiri isn’t up in the hour, please wake her up, so she is ready,” Makoto said as he finished his tea and put it on the tray.

“As you wish Master,” Kirumi replied. She picked up the tray and walked out of the living room.

Makoto stood up and walked towards the window and looked at the outside world while stuck in deep thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	3. All clear

“Wake up, Kirigiri,” Kirumi said softly.

“I don’t want to,” Kyoko mumbled. “You can’t make me do any more degrading tasks.”

Kirumi felt sorry for Kyoko. The past two years must be hellish for her.

“Kirigiri, Master won’t make you do any more degrading tasks,” Kirumi said.

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes and saw Kirumi looking down at her. “So, I wasn’t dreaming after all? I’m really free.”

“Yes, you really are. Now let’s get you up and ready. We have a doctor coming over to check you over.”

“For what?” Kyoko said alarmed as she sat up. “I can assure you that I’m a virgin. I was never put through any sexual tasks. So, I’m clean in that department.”

Kirumi looked at Kyoko for a few seconds, stunned. “Oh, Master won’t be having sex with you. I think you have the wrong idea. The doctor is coming over to check for any bruises and that.”

“Oh right,” Kyoko replied is somewhat embarrassed.

“I can share with you a little secret if you want,” Kirumi said.

“What is that?” Kyoko said interested.

“Master is a virgin just like you.”

Kyoko’s eyes opened widened in disbelief. “Impossible! You’re lying! He must have had sex with one of the women that he has bought?”

“I’m telling you the truth. He is waiting for the one to appear.”

_‘He can’t be a virgin! I don’t believe her,’ _Kyoko thought.

“The one?” Kyoko said, raising an eyebrow. “Is he buying all of these women, including myself, to see if we are the one? And if we are not. Then we simply vanish.”

“Vanish?” Kirumi replied, confused.

“Yes, there is no other women here. I thought there would be a few of them bouncing around. But it’s only you. Does Naegi get rid of his women if they aren’t the one?”

“Oh, dear, I should have kept my mouth shut. You have gotten the wrong idea,” Kirumi said, shaking her head. “There is a reason why there are no women here. Master will explain to you after the doctor has come and gone. So, please keep that secret between us.”

“Very well,” Kyoko replied as she stood up. “What time is it?”

“It’s 12 pm.”

“12 pm?” Kyoko said, shocked. “Oh, that’s perfect. Naegi is going to kick the shit out of me, isn’t he?”

“What for?” Kirumi asked.

“Well for sleeping in. I’m sure he wanted me to help with your tasks.”

“If he wished that. Then I’m sure he wouldn’t have waited until 12 in the afternoon to awake you.”

“You make a good point there,” Kyoko said, feeling stupid.

“Right, you nip to the loo and meet me downstairs, and I will make you toast and tea. Will that do you for the time being?” Kirumi asked.

“Yes, that would be great thank you, Tojo,” Kyoko replied.

Kirumi nodded and left the bedroom.

“Why is the maid treating me like a guest?” Kyoko said to herself. “I’m sure I’m on the same level as her a mere maid. Maybe I haven’t made the cut in Naegi’s eyes, and he is ready to throw me out. I need to steal money and food before he does. Then I can go and find my father.”

Kyoko went to the loo and did her thing. Then she headed downstairs into the kitchen where she found a plate with toast on it and a cup of tea sitting on the worktop.

“There you are Kirigiri,” Kirumi smiled.

Kyoko walked over to the worktop and picked up her toast and took a bite. Her eyes widened over at how good the toast was. She picked up the cup and took a drink of her tea, and the tea was wonderful. It was a far cry from what she was used to in her two years of hell.

_‘Maybe staying here as long as I can. Wouldn’t be a bad thing,’_ Kyoko thought.

Two hours later

Makoto was sitting in his private office going through some paperwork. He had a quick look at the clock.

“Tsumiki must be finished by now,” he muttered.

He heard a knock on the door. “Come in!” He shouted as he folded paperwork and put it into a folder.

The door opened, and Mikan walked in with a sheet of paper in her hand. “Sir, I’ve given Kirigiri the all-clear.” She handed Makoto the paper, and he looked at what the doctor wrote.

“Hmm no bruises, cuts or broken bones,” Makoto said. “That’s good, thank you Tsumiki for coming on short notice.”

“It’s no problem at all, sir,” Mikan replied. “One more thing. Kirigiri told me that she is clean. In terms of infections.”

“I believe her,” Makoto replied. “Kuzuryu takes care of his women, so they don’t catch anything. So, he can sale them without any problems.”

“Don’t mention his name,” Mikan is in anger. “I can’t believe the depths he has fallen since we left school.”

Makoto went into his drawer, pulled out money. “Here is your pay,” he said as he handed Mikan the money.

“Thank you, sir, I will be off,” Mikan nodded at Makoto and left the office.

Makoto tidies his desk and left the office himself and headed into the kitchen where he found Kirumi writing down a list.

“What are you writing Kirumi?” Makoto asked.

“This weeks shopping list,” Kirumi replied. “Since Kirigiri will be staying with for a few days at most. I thought we could get the shopping done.”

“I see,” Makoto replied. “Do we have enough food to last us until tomorrow?”

“Yes, we have Master.”

“Good, I will go out tomorrow and grab the shopping.”

“Maybe you can take Kirigiri with you?” Kirumi smiled.

“Why would I want to do that?” Makoto said, raising an eyebrow.

“To get her out of the house and so she can taste that freedom.”

“By taking her to a supermarket? A place that has no doubt been pounded into her head. So, she can be the perfect woman by buying the shopping for her master?”

“Oh, I didn’t think of it like that,” Kirumi sighed. “Master, forgive me for my foolish words.”

“It’s fine,” Makoto said, shaking his head. “Just think before you speak, please. If I took her to a supermarket, she would get the wrong idea. Wait, in fact, I’ve got an idea. I will be back in a few minutes.”

Makoto left the kitchen and headed upstairs and went to Kyoko’s room. He knocked on her door.

“Kirigiri are you busy?” Makoto said.

The door open and Kyoko appeared. Makoto was stunned for a few seconds as he saw her wearing a purple dress. She didn’t look too bad.

“How can I help you, Master?” Kyoko said.

Makoto cringed when she called him master. “Kirigiri, please call me Naegi from now on.”

“Understood,” Kyoko nodded.

“Right, the reason I’m here is that. Kirumi is making a shopping list for tomorrows shopping, and I was wondering if there is anything you would like to be bought?”

“Why are you asking me?” Kyoko asked, confused. “I’m your slave. You shouldn’t be asking me what I want. You should be giving me enough to survive each day.”

“You’re not my slave Kirigiri!” Makoto said firmly.

“Well, I must be. If you BOUGHT me!” Kyoko fired back. “I know what you’re planning. You’re playing the nice act. Then when I let my guard down for a split second. You’re going bend me over a table, or a bed or whatever and fuck me. Then when you’re done with me. You will throw me away like the rest of the women!”

“Well if I did have any plans to fuck you. Then I would be the worst fuck of your life. Jokes on you. I’m a virgin.”

“No the jokes on you. It would be the best fuck of my life. I’m a virgin as well,” Kyoko shot back.

Makoto began to rub her head. “What are we doing?”

“I… I don’t know,” Kyoko sighed.

“Look, come down the stairs and tell us if you want anything. Kirumi is writing a list as we speak,” Makoto said.

“Fine but you give me information in return,” Kyoko replied.

“How big my dick is?” Makoto chuckled.

“No, however considering that we are about the same height. I’m guessing your manhood isn’t very big either,” Kyoko smirked. “I would like to know where the other women you have bought are?”

Makoto felt burned by Kyoko’s remarks about his size, but he shook it off.

“We can talk about that after dinner tonight. Can you wait until then?” Makoto asked.

“I don’t have a choice, do I? Very well then. Let’s head downstairs and sort out the shopping list,” Kyoko said.

The pair went downstairs, and they along with Kirumi sorted out the shopping list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	4. Makoto's failed bluff

Makoto, Kyoko and Kirumi were sitting in the dining room having dinner.

“Tojo, this food is excellent!” Kyoko said.

“Thank you, Kirigiri,” Kirumi said warmly. “But I get the feeling you are only saying that. Because this is the first real good dinner, you’ve had in years.”

Kyoko shook her head. “What we had weren’t dinners. It was scraps from other people’s dinners. Barely enough for us. If we obeyed and became ‘perfect’ women, we would still slightly more. But most of the time, it was awful.”

“Well, I’m glad you are out of that awful place,” Kirumi said, smiling.

“I agree. However, I wish the other girls made it out. I feel bad that I’m enjoying this food while the others are still trapped.”

“It’s call survivours guilt...or something along those lines,” Makoto said. He picked up his glass and took a drink of milk. “Would you trade your place here and go back to the hell hole so another woman can be freed?”

“No!” Kyoko said quickly. “I’m glad I’m out. Which means I can focus on my agendas.”

“I see,” Makoto replied. “Well, I wish you luck with your agendas. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t stolen money yet and done a runner. I let my guard down a few times now.”

“What?!” Kyoko said stunned.

“Oh please,” Makoto said, rolling his eyes. “You’re not the first woman I’ve bought. Others before have tried to do runners only to stop. When I shout to them if they needed money.”

“Did they take the money?” Kyoko asked.

“No, all of them have stayed after I explained the situation. Then after that, they all left to go to a home that my allies run in secret.”

“A home?” Kyoko replied.

“Yes, but you can it a rehabilitation home as well. Women that I buy go there, and they are given a personal bedroom. A job and a chance to build money up until they have enough money to move out and make a fresh start with their lives.”

“I’m guessing I will be going there soon?” Kyoko asked.

“Yes, two of my allies arrived here the morning to make it happen. They will have a room and all that ready for you to arrive.”

“Do I get a say in any of this?”

“No, of course not,” Makoto replied. “You are living in my house. So, what I say goes.”

“Well, I don’t care what you think. I’m staying here!” Kyoko said firmly.

“Oh dear, you are a feisty one aren’t you,” Kirumi said. “You are the first woman who has said they weren’t going. Master, how will you handle this?”

“Simple,” he replied calmly. “Do you wish to remain here, Kirigiri?”

“Yes, I will kick and scream until you give in and let me stay here.”

“Very well, I have two requests, and if you comply, then you can remain here.”

“Name them,” Kyoko said quickly.

“You will be a maid like Kirumi, and you will answer to her and me of course. As for the second request. You will be my personal sex slave. If you agree to this, you will go underneath this table and suck my dick.”

_‘He has to be bluffing for the second request. If he is a virgin then will he will be a nervous wreck right now!’_ Kyoko thought.

“Master I disprove of this!” Kirumi said alarmed.

“Silence, Kirumi!” Makoto said firmly. “I’ve spoken! Now Kirigiri what are you waiting for?”

Kyoko slid to the floor and crawled towards Makoto’s leg. She placed a hand on his right thigh.

While above the table. Kirumi could see Makoto getting uncomfortable.

_‘Oh, dear, he was bluffing. Master wasn’t expecting Kirigiri to do it!’ _She thought.

Kyoko began to undo his trousers and pulled down his zip, and she could see his boxers. She placed her hands on his boxers. But suddenly Makoto pulled away.

“Right you made your point! You can stay!” He said, and he got up and rushed out of the dining room.

Kyoko got back to her seat and looked at Kirumi.” Do you care to explain what that was?”

“If I knew I would tell you. But I’ve never said Master react like that before,” Kirumi replied.

Makoto walked into the living room and picked up the phone and dialled a number.

**“Hello?”** Said a female voice.

“Hello, Yukizome. Sorry to bother you at this time of day. But there has been a change in plans. Kirigiri will be staying with me.”

**“Really, how come?”**

“She wants to stay and she…called my bluff,” he replied. “So, you and Munakata can cancel making preparations.”

**“Very well. Thank you for letting us know.”**

“No problem. Goodbye, Yukizome.”

**“Goodbye, Naegi.”**

The called ended. Makoto put the phone back down. He fixed his trousers and headed back into the dining room and retake his seat.

“I’ve made the phone call. You are staying here now,” Makoto said.

“Thank you, Naegi. I mean it,” Kyoko replied. “I owe you big time.”

“It’s fine,” he replied. He went back to eating his dinner.

A few hours later

Makoto was in the games room playing snooker. He couldn’t shake off the way Kyoko called his bluff. He was sure that Kyoko would back down and accept that she was going.

“Two years of hell and she is made of steel,” he Makoto as he potted one of the red balls. “She is one tough woman.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he shouted.

The door opened, and Kyoko walked in.

“I just wanted to see if you were ok,” Kyoko said. “Tojo and I could see you were rattled by what happened.”

“I didn’t expect you to do it, that’s all,” he replied. “I thought you would have back down after what you had been through. But I was wrong.”

Kyoko walked up to the table and turned around and rest her back against it. “I would have done anything to stay here. If you wanted to fuck my ass. I would have let you done it.”

“Sorry, but my dick would have been too big to fit up your ass,” he replied.

“Sure,” Kyoko said sarcastically. “You seemed pretty freaked out when I got close to your boxers. Maybe you were lying, and it’s really small.”

“Yes, that was the reason,” he lied.

“Naegi come on admit it. I called your bluff, and you panicked,” Kyoko sighed. “You didn’t expect me to get under the table and unzip your trousers.”

“And if I held my nerve, would you have done it? With Kirumi sitting with us.”

“Yes, I wanted to stay here. Sure, it would have been embarrassing, and you would no doubt be as a red as a tomato,” she said playfully. “I’m sure Kirumi would giggle.”

“You know for a maid, You’re quite rebellious,” he joked.

Kyoko smiled. “Why do you think I was stuck in that hell hole for two years? Anyway, I just wanted to check up on you.”

“Oh how thoughtful,” he said sarcastically.

“Well, you do own me. So it only fitting that I ensure that my owner is well,” Kyoko replied emotionless.

Makoto ignored Kyoko’s words and potted another red ball into the hole.

“See before I go. Would you like to me to finish you off,” Kyoko asked.

“What on Earth do you mean by that?” Makoto said, looking at her.

“Well, you never let me finish my task,” Kyoko said as she got on her knees. “Since it’s just the two of us. I can suck your dick like you asked me too?”

“Kirigiri,” Makoto replied, stunned. “Look, you called my bluff alright. Just…” He sighed and shook his head. “Just leave me alone, ok. You are my maid, and let's leave it at that.”

“I’m aware. How am I suppose to thank you? I don’t have any money or anything. So sucking your dick seems like a good thank you.”

Makoto was getting nervous. She wasn’t backing down. He hasn’t done anything with a girl. He hasn’t even kissed one or even held hands with one, and here is one on her knees wanting to suck his dick. He had to think of something to get him out of this situation.

“Umm how about I spank you instead?” Makoto said.

“Spank?” Kyoko said stunned.

“Yes,” Makoto said confidently. “Get back on your feet and bend over the table, please.”

“As you wish,” Kyoko said. She got up and bend over the snooker table. Then she felt Makoto’s hand smack against her backside.

“That’s it you may leave now,” Makoto said.

“Only one?” Kyoko said, surprised.

“Yes, now go!” He demanded.

Kyoko left the room. “Is Naegi scared to be around women when things get heated?” Kyoko muttered to herself as she walked upstairs. “Is that why he is still a virgin?”

Kyoko reached her room and sat down on her bed. “Surely he must have known. It was going to be a one-time thing. Nothing more than a thank you for letting me stay here. The men that I know. Would have taken their trousers and boxers off within seconds. I can’t get a read on Naegi. It’s clear that he didn’t want me to stay here. But why? Is he hiding something that he didn’t want me to know or even see?”

Kyoko laid down on her bed and began to think.

Games room

Makoto was leaning against the snooker table with his arms folded. “Well, that could have gone better,” he groaned. “Why did I freak out? I had a woman on her knees, and yet I panicked and spanked her instead. Now Kirigiri is going to get the wrong idea and think that I’m a weirdo!”

He looked at his hands and sighed. “Come on Makoto you know the real reason, and it’s best. I don’t allow myself to fall in love with a woman or even have an intimate relationship. I wouldn’t want to see a woman get hurt.”

Makoto shook his head and retired to his room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	5. A day out

Kyoko and Kirumi were busy in the kitchen, making Makoto’s breakfast. It was Kyoko’s first official day as Makoto’s second maid and lucky for her. Kirumi managed to find a maid uniform that fitted her.

“Tojo, since I answer to you as well. Do I call you Mistress or Miss?” Kyoko said as she put a tea bag into a cup.

“Just Tojo will do,” Kirumi replied as she buttered the toast and put it on a plate. “I’m just a maid as well. I don’t have any rights to be called Mistress or Miss.”

Kyoko picked up the kittle that had just done boiling, and she poured the hot water into the cup.

“Does Master take any sugar in his tea?” Kyoko asked.

“Yes, two spoonfuls,” Kirumi replied.

“Morning, ladies,” Makoto said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Master,” Kirumi replied. “We are nearly done give us a minute please.”

“Oh, I’m not sure I can survive a full minute without my tea and toast,” he joked.

“Well you better Master,” Kyoko said as she lumped two spoonfuls of sugar into the tea.

“Master?” Makoto said, folding his arms. “You can still call me Naegi.”

“Yes, I’m aware. However, I thought since I’m staying here, and I am your maid now. It would make sense for me to call you, Master.”

“Lovely, you’re doing this to wind me up, aren’t you?” Makoto said

“Maybe,” Kyoko said in a cute but innocent voice.

Makoto’s heart skipped a beat. _‘Wow, she sounded so cute there.’_

“There we go tea is done,” Kyoko said as she picked up the cup.

“As is the toast,” Kirumi as she picked up the plate.

Both turned around to face Makoto and him the plate and cup.

“Thank you, ladies,” Makoto said warmly. “Oh by the way Kirigiri.”

“Yes, Master?” She replied.

“We will be going out for shopping. Since you are staying here with us now. It’s only right that I take you clothes shopping.”

“Master, I rather not want to put myself further in your debt. I don’t think my bum can handle anymore spanks,” she said playfully.

“Spanks?” Kirumi said, surprised.

Makoto closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. “Kirigiri enough, please! Stop being a rascal.”

“Fine,” Kyoko huffed.

“Thank you,” Makoto replied as he opened his eyes. “We are leaving in two hours. I will be in the office while I eat my breakfast. I wish not to be disturb.” He left the kitchen.

“Fancy telling me what happened last night?” Kirumi asked.

“I tried to suck him off as a thank for letting me stay here. I had no other way to thank him, and he panicked and chose to spank me,” Kyoko replied. “Tojo, is he scared to be around women?”

“Not that I’m aware off,” Kirumi said. “Anyway, you best go and do your tasks then get ready to go out.”

“Very well,” Kyoko replied and left the kitchen.

“That poor girl,” Kirumi sighed. “No doubt her training was kicking in and trying to be the perfect woman for Master. I’m glad he is not that kind of man. But could he be scared of women and that’s why he has remained single?”

A few hours later

Makoto and Kyoko were inside a clothes shop. They had done the shopping, and this was the last stop before heading home.

“So what is my limit?” Kyoko asked.

“Huh?” Makoto replied.

“How much will you spend on me?”

“Oh right, umm go and pick stuff, and I will see if it’s too much,” he replied.

Kyoko nodded, and she grabbed a basket. Then went on her way to buy clothes.

Makoto followed her and watched her looking at clothes and being a free woman.

“Kirigiri make sure to pick up a fancy dress,” he said.

“A fancy dress?” She replied, confused.

“Yes, there will be times. I will go out for a drink, and I would like to come with me.”

“Very well.”

Kyoko started to fill her basket with normal dresses, female pants and socks. Then the pair headed over to an area that had top money dresses and suits.

Kyoko saw a purple dress, and she fell in love with it. But when she saw the price of it. Her eyes widened in disbelief and moved on.

Makoto watched her the whole time, and he checked the price of the dress.

“Meh!” He muttered and picked up the dress. “Hey, Kirigiri you can have this if you want.”

“But it’s costly,” Kyoko said concerned.

“Yeah so? It just means I can spank you five times,” he joked.

“Very well, Master,” she smirked.

Makoto put the dress in the basket and the pair headed to the counter. Makoto pulled out money out of his pocket and paid for the items.

Once they got everything in bags, the pair left the shop and got inside the car that was waiting for them.

“Master, thank you for today,” Kyoko said. “I mean it. It felt nice to be outside and do what normal people do.”

“Yeah I’m sorry about that by the way,” Makoto sighed. “I shouldn’t have taken you out to do shopping. Your first day out in the town and you’re doing shopping with me.”

“Well, to be fair. I did need clothes of my own. I will pay you back someday, I promise, and I mean it,” Kyoko said honestly.

“Your promise can wait. You said last night you had your own agendas. Those come first. I mean being stuck in a hell hole for two years. There must stuff you are keen to do. Since you are free.”

Kyoko looked at Makoto stunned.

“What did I say something wrong?” Makoto said.

“No, I just…” Kyoko sighed. “You’re right. I have stuff that I’m keen to do. But I want to make sure things are settled between us. Before I can begin with my own stuff.”

“Kirigiri, you are not a prisoner. If you want to leave at any time, then please say to me. I will provide you with money,” Makoto said softly.

“Thank you, Master,” Kyoko smiled.

“There is one thing more thing I wish to talk about,” he said emotionless. “It is regarding last night. You were letting your training talk for you last night in the games room. A perfect woman must please her man in every way. You were trying to please me as a thank you.”

Kyoko raised her hand up to her mouth in disgust. While Makoto thought she was going throw up.

“I-I did what I was programmed to do,” Kyoko said weakly. “Naegi, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s a good thing I had nerves of steel to thwart you off,” he replied, hoping that his words would take her mind off her troubles.

Kyoko looked at him. “Nerves of steel? Please, you were nervous!”

Makoto began to laugh. “You right, I was nervous. But it looks like my words work.”

“What?” Kyoko said, confused.

“You’re thinking about my ‘nerves of steel’ rather than thinking about your actions.”

“Oh, clever. But thank you,” Kyoko said.

“Don’t mention it. Also, just to let you, I will be going out tonight.”

“To buy another woman?” Kyoko asked.

“No, I’m just going out,” he replied emotionless.

_‘Where to I wonder? I better ask Tojo after he leaves,’_ Kyoko thought.

The pair arrived back at the mansion. Kyoko and Kirumi put the shopping away. While Makoto went to his office to get ready for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	6. Makoto's secret life

Makoto was wearing his suit. All black including the shirt and tie. He saw checking himself in the mirror within his bedroom, and he was looking good.

He left his room and walked downstairs where Kyoko was waiting for him.

“I must say you look great,” Kyoko said.

“Thank you, your ‘Master’ always looks great,” he replied.

“Where are you going?” Kyoko asked.

“I told you before I’m going out,” Makoto said. “Hey, Kirumi!” He shouted.

Kirumi appeared within seconds. “You called for me, Master?”

“Yes, make sure Kirigiri goes to her bed before 10 pm and tuck her in, will you?”

“I’m not a child!” Kyoko said in anger.

“Will stop acting like one and listen to my answers!” Makoto said firmly.

“I’m sorry. I’m very nosey.”

“Well, drop it!”

Kyoko folded her arms in a huff.

“That’s better!” Makoto said. He left the mansion and got into his car and drove off.

“Before you ask Kirigiri. I will not tell you where he is going,” Kirumi said.

“Because he ordered you not to tell me?” Kyoko replied.

“No, I’d rather not talk about it honestly,” Kirumi sighed. “Since it's just the two of us. Would you like to get drunk?”

Kyoko stared at the maid in disbelief.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m not Master’s maid 24/7. Yes, I may live with him. But he is kind enough to give me time to myself.”

“Sure, what kind of stuff do we have?” Kyoko asked.

“The best kind,” Kirumi smiled.

Streets

Makoto arrived at a building, and the entrance was blocked off by two guards.

One of them went around to the driver's side. Makoto rolled down his window, and the guard realised who it was.

“Move it,” the guard said to the fellow guard. He moved out of the way, allowing Makoto to drive on.

He reached a parking area filled with other cars. He parked at his usual spot and got out of the park. He walked up to the entrance of the building.

“Evening gentlemen,” Makoto said to the guards that were guarding the entrance.

“Evening, sir,” both guards replied as one of the guards opened the door for him.

Makoto walked inside and could hear the music coming from the main room. He walked down the hallway and reached the main room and went side and saw people gambling illegally. Poker, blackjacks and roulette were the games that were played here.

Makoto walked up to the bar and saw his drink ready for him.

“Evening, sir,” the bartender said. “Miss Lundberg is already here. But the others haven’t shown up yet.”

“Thank you,” Makoto replied. He took his drink and walked over towards a door that was guarded by one guard. The guard moved out of the way when he saw Makoto approached and opened the door for him.

Makoto walked through the door and made his way down the hallway. He reached a door and opened it.

He saw Celestia Ludenberg, the owner of this building sitting at a round table playing with a deck of cards.

“Evening Ludenberg,” Makoto said.

“Evening Naegi,” she replied as she put down the deck and watched Makoto take his seat. “How are you on this fine evening?”

“I’m good and yourself?”

“I’m doing splendidly.”

“Good to hear,” Makoto replied. “Before we start the meeting. How is our guest doing?”

“He has refused to break, unfortunately,” Celestia replied. “I think we may need to make our guest lose some limbs in order for him to break.”

“I see,” Makoto said. “I will deal with it. If the others don’t fancy doing it.”

The door opened, and the pair saw Kyouske walk in along with Sayaka Maizono a famous singer, Byakuya Togami who owned a business empire, Junko Enoshima a famous model and Mondo Owada who is a leader of a street gang.

Everyone was carrying drinks as they took their seats.

“Evening everyone,” Celestia said. “Before we begin. Does everyone have anything new to report?”

“I have,” Makoto said. “I’ve freed another woman.” The others remained silent.

“Very well then,” Celestia said. “Moving on. Our guest that we captured last month. Hasn’t broken yet. We have tried starving him and beating him to a bloody mess, but these two approaches haven’t been fruitless. I purpose that we start removing limbs and see if we break him that way.”

“Cut his fucking dick off!” Sayaka said, slamming her fist into the table. “He has been helping poor girls get kidnapped and sold them off as slaves!”

“Easy Maizono,” Byakuya said. “He will get what is coming to him.”

Sayaka took a drink. Then folded her arms in anger.

“How about we shove his own dick in his mouth!” Junko said casually. “I’m sure he would love the taste of his own disgusting dick!”

“Now now let’s remain calm,” Celestia said. “This meeting will be short, and I don’t intend to drag it out. Now there is something I wish to discuss. I want to step down as leader of our secret organization. But remain a part of it. So, I want us to vote for a new leader.”

“Why are you stepping down Ludenberg?” Mondo asked.

“I felt like I’ve taken this organization as far as I can. Also, I’ve been busy with my public life. Trying to run this place in the shadows has been difficult.”

“Fair enough,” Mondo replied. “I vote for Naegi.”

“What me?” Makoto replied, shocked.

“Yup bro,” Mondo nodded. “You don’t work thanks to your ridiculous luck when it comes to gambling. I have never seen a man win as much money as you do.”

“Incorrect, I do work Owada,” Makoto replied.

“I hardly call it work,” Byakuya said unimpressed. “You don’t even turn up to a bank that you own.”

“Hey, I have Ludenburg’s people work at that bank. They run it smoothly, which means I don’t need to go there. I hope you’re not still sore about losing that bank to me Ludenberg in that card game.”

“No, of course not,” she replied. “I thought trying to get you as my male servant was a fair trade if I won. Of course, losing that bank did loosen my workload slightly. I vote for Naegi as well.”

“I vote for Togami,” Makoto said.

“Please, as if I have time to run this organization. When I need to run my empire. I vote for Naegi.”

“Yeah me too,” Junko said. “Naegi might be ruthless. But he does have a big heart, and I’m sure with him in charge we will stop Kuzuryu.”

“Ah shit,” Makoto sighed. “I’m officially the new leader.”

“Congrats, Naegi,” Sayaka smiled. “I was going to vote for you anyway.”

“Likewise,” Kyosuke said. “I’m still in Naegi’s debt.”

Byakuya began to smirk. “I thought you would be out of his debt by now? Have you not tried gambling again to speed up the process.”

“Gambling is what got me in this mess in the first place,” Kyosuke replied, annoyed.

“Enough gentlemen,” Celestia said calmly. “Makoto Naegi. From this moment and ever afterwards, you are now officially our new leader. I will inform my people here, and you will be shown extra respect.”

“Fantastic,” Makoto said sarcastically.

“Naegi is so cute when he is annoyed,” Junko giggled.

“Agreed,” Sayaka giggled as well.

“Naegi,” Kyosuke said. “How is your new woman?”

“Oh yes, you said you bought a new woman what is she like?” Junko asked.

“She has been interesting,” Makoto replied. “I threatened her to be tucked into bed by 10 tonight by my maid if she didn’t behave herself.”

Junko burst out laughing while the others looked at each other.

“She means well though,” Makoto added. “I’m glad she has a sarcastic side to her. After being stuck in that hell hole like she has for two years. I’m sure she would have been broken. But she is one tough gal.”

“Sounds like Munakata and Yukizome will have their hands full with this one,” Mondo said.

“We are not getting her,” Kyosuke replied. “She has managed to convince Naegi to let her stay at his mansion.”

“Wait no way!” Junko said, shocked.

“Yukizome said something about the woman calling out Naegi’s bluff, and he allowed her to stay because of it.”

“Interesting,” Celestia said. “I hope you’re not falling for this new woman.”

“Of course not!” Makoto said, annoyed. “I think everyone here knows my situation when it comes to women. I'm not interested right now.”

“Shame,” Celestia said. “If you were my male servant. I would have fucked you twice daily.”

“Hah!” Junko said. “If Naegi was my boyfriend. I would fuck him three times a day.”

“It would be four times a day if I was his lover,” Sayaka added.

“Oh for fuck sake!” Byakuya said, annoyed. “Can we please stay on topic!”

“Glady,” Makoto said while his face was bright red. “Owada, how have the streets been in terms of drugs and rapes?”

“Nothing new to report boss,” Mondo replied.

“That is good to hear,” Makoto said. “Right, since I have nothing else to add. Tonight’s meeting is over. If I get anything out of our guest. I will call an emergency meeting. However, if not. I will see you all next month.”

“Are you going to our guest right now?” Junko asked.

“Yes, I am,” Makoto nodded.

“Oh, goodie, Maizono and I will join you.”

“Ludenburg, please tell one of your men to be ready for a messy cleanup job,” Makoto said.

“Oh, they know,” Celestia replied.

Makoto and the two women left their seats and left the room. They walked down a small hallway, and they reached a door with a guard guarding it.

“You can go,” Makoto said to the guard.

The guard nodded and left for the main room to grab a drink.

The trio walked inside and saw their guest blindfolded and tied to a chair.

“Evening, Yasuhiro Hagakura,” Makoto said calmly. He took of Hiro’s blindfold, and the latter saw the trio stare at him. “I heard that you hadn’t told us the information that we need. So, I’m to break you.”

“Fuck you!” Hiro said. “I will never break. Kuzuryu’s secrets will remain with me.”

Makoto took off his blazer and handed it to Sayaka. He rolled up his sleeves, and he punched Hiro right in the face.

“We can do this for a few hours,” Makoto said. “Now talk!”

“As if you punching me will do much. I’ve been through hell in the past month. You punching me is child’s play,” Hiro replied laughing.

Makoto punched Hiro’s face causing the latter to stop laughing. Makoto continued to whale on Hiro until his face a bloody mess.

“YOU WILL NEVER FUCKING BREAK ME!” Hiro shouted, and he started to laugh.

“Enoshima, please get a shotgun and 10 shells please,” Makoto said calmly.

“Will do boss,” Junko said, and she quickly left the room.

Hiro stopped laughing and became somewhat scared. “She called you boss? I thought it was that creepy pale woman that was the boss?”

“There has been a shift in leadership, and I’m now boss. Much to my displeasure,” Makoto replied.

Junko came back carrying a shotgun in one hand and a box of shells in the other. She handed Makoto the shotgun.

“It’s loaded boss,” Junko said.

“Good,” Makoto replied. “Now Hagakura, let’s play a new game. You give us the information, and I won’t blow out of your sockets.”

“FUCK YOU!” Hiro roared.

Makoto shook his head, and he aimed the shotgun and Hiro’s right ankle and pulled the trigger. Hiro screamed in pain as his right ankle was blown to bits.

“That is one foot gone,” Makoto said calmly. “You can still walk with the aid of a walking stick. But if you don’t talk that possibility won’t be an option.”

“Fuck you!” Hiro said as tears ran down his face.

Makoto aimed the gun at the left ankle and pulled the trigger.

Hiro roared in pain again. “Fuck you!”

“Naegi, he isn’t going to break,” Sayaka said. “As much as I’m enjoying this. We are just wasting shells now.”

“Yeah,” Makoto sighed. “Enoshima give me one shell please.”

Junko pulled a shell out of the box and handed it to Makoto. He loaded the shell into the gun and aimed it at Hiro’s chest.

“Last chance. Tell us or die!” Makoto said.

“Fuck…you!”

Makoto pulled the trigger, and Hiro’s heart got blasted, killing him on the spot.

“He was one tough son of a bitch I will give him that,” Makoto said. “You ladies got any blood on you?”

Junko and Sayaka looked at each other's dresses and spotted no blood.

“Nope we are clean,” Sayaka replied.

“Good, if you don’t have blood. Then I won’t have any on my clothes too. Let’s get out of here. I fancy a bit of gambling,” Makoto replied.

Hours later

It was 12 pm, and Makoto got home. He noticed straight away that the lights were still on in the mansion.

He made his way into the mansion. As he was taking his shoes off. He saw Kyoko walking slowly towards him.

“Hey, Master,” Kyoko slurred.

“Kirigiri?” Makoto said, confused.

Kyoko wrapped her arms around Makoto’s neck. “How is my favourite Master doing?” She giggled.

Makoto could smell booze reeking from Kyoko.

“Kirigiri have you been drinking?” Makoto asked.

“Shhhh,” Kyoko replied. “You can’t tell Naegi. We have drunk all his booze.”

Makoto nearly felt like crying. “All of the booze?”

“Yes, but it’s ok. Naegi will forgive us.”

“How so?”

“Tojo and I are beautiful women. Naegi won't stay mad at us.”

“Where is Kirumi?”

“Oh, she has passed out on the sofa,” Kyoko giggled.

Makoto closed his eyes to think.

“Master, I’ve been a bad girl. I must be punished.”

“Nope! You are going to your bed right now!” Makoto said. He pulled her arms away from his neck and picked up her in the bridal position.

“Wow Master, you are so strong,” she said as wrapped her arms around his neck again and rested her head again his chest and fell asleep unknown to Makoto.

Makoto carried her upstair and managed to get her bedroom door open. He walked over to the bed and placed her down.

“Right, you can let go now,” he said. But he never got a response.

“Father, please don’t leave me!” Kyoko said softly.

“Is she sleeping?” Makoto whispered.

He managed to untangle himself from Kyoko’s arms.

“Father, please stay! I miss you!” Kyoko said in pain.

“She must be having a bad dream,” Makoto sighed. He walked out of the room and headed downstairs into the living room and saw the place was a bombsite.

Sweetie rappers, crisps packets and bottles of booze were lying around the place. Makoto saw Kirumi all cosied up on the sofa, Makoto sighed, and he began to clean up the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	7. Makoto and kyoko bond

Kyoko awake to her head pounding. “Argh! What did I do last night?” She said as the events from last night slowly returned to her.

She slowly opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She saw a glass of water, two tablets and a note on a tray sitting on her bedside drawer.

She reached over and grabbed the note. “Please take these tablets, and they will help your headache,” she said as she read the note.

She took the tablets and popped them into her mouth and used the water to gulp it down.

“I feel like shit! I thought drinking was meant to be good!”

Kyoko slowly got up and left her room and headed for the loo. Once she did her thing. She headed downstairs. She went to the living room and found it spotless.

“There is no chance Tojo cleaned this place up,” Kyoko said weakly. “Unless…” Kyoko froze as she remembered Makoto coming home and she wrapped her arms around his neck and made a fool of herself.

Kyoko felt like banging her head against a wall. But she feared that she would make her headache worse. She headed for the kitchen and found no one. She headed for the dining room, and she found Makoto reading a paper and Kirumi’s forehead resting on the table.

Makoto pulled the paper down and saw Kyoko. “Oh, look has joined us,” he said.

Kyoko didn’t reply. She didn’t have any fight in her. She sat down to next to Kirumi and rested her head on the table like her fellow maid was doing.

“Honestly,” Makoto said. “First time I go out and leave Kirigiri with you Kirumi. You two end up wasted. The living room was a tip when I got home!”

“Master,” Kirumi said weakly. “How many times must I apologies to you?”

“Maybe two or three more times. I’m more upset that you two drank all of the booze.”

“I will buy you more,” Kirumi replied.

“Good, I’m banning you and Kirigiri from drinking for a full month,” Makoto said firmly.

“That’s fine by me,” Kyoko replied weakly. “I will never be drinking again.”

“Yeah, right,” Makoto laughed. “Everybody says that then by the next weekend they are back on the drink. Anyway, you and I need to talk.”

“Master don’t punish Kirigiri. It was my idea for us to drink,” Kirumi said.

“Relax Kirumi, Kirigiri is not in trouble. I need to ask her a few things.”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Kyoko sighed.

“But first,” Makoto said. “I want both of you to take showers now. Kirigiri can use my shower in my personal bathroom. While you Kirumi can use the normal bathroom.

“You have your own personal bathroom?” Kyoko said, looking up at Makoto.

“Yes,” he nodded. “It’s attached to my bedroom, which is the master bedroom. Right chop-chop ladies.”

Both women groaned as they got up and headed upstairs with Makoto following them to ensure they got to their respective bathrooms.

Two hours later

Makoto was in the kitchen, making himself lunch. He allowed both girls to have the day off as they weren’t fit to do anything.

He heard someone walk into the room and he turned around to see Kyoko looking much better than she did two hours ago.

“How is your headache?” Makoto asked. “Do you need any more pain killers?”

“No, I’m fine,” she replied.

“Good to hear,” Makoto said. “Welcome to adulthood by the way.”

“Wow thanks,” she replied sarcastically. “Anyway, you said you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yes, it was about what you said last night.”

“Look, I was drunk!”

“It was after you fell asleep!” Makoto said firmly.

Kyoko froze. “What did I say?”

“You had a bad dream.”

Kyoko sighed. She knew very well what that bad dream was. Her father walking out of her life after her mother died. She has the same bad dream for the last 13 years.

“You want to talk about it?” Makoto asked.

“Not really,” Kyoko said, looking down at the floor.

“I will let you spank me. If you let me help you?” Makoto said.

A small smile appeared on Kyoko’s face for a few seconds, and then it vanished. “Sorry, but it’s my dreams, and I would like to deal with them myself.”

“Suit yourself,” Makoto sighed. “What was your father’s name?”

“Why do you want to know?” Kyoko said raising her head to look at Makoto.

“Well, it’s clear that. Your father has walked out on you. I’m guessing one of your agendas is to find him am I correct?”

“Someone is clever,” she sighed.

“Well, give me his name, and I will find you track him down.”

“No! It’s my problem. I will find him myself!” Kyoko replied in anger.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Makoto said, narrowing his eyes on his maid. “Do you even know where to begin looking for him?”

“No I-I… Look shut up!” Kyoko shouted. “I don’t need your help! I will ask people and start from there.”

Makoto turned back around to continue making his lunch. The convo was over as he was concerned. Then a few seconds later. He could hear Kyoko cry.

“I miss him,” she sobbed.

Makoto shook his head, and he turned back around to see Kyoko crying into her hands that were covering her face. Makoto was unsure how to deal with the problem. He walked over to Kyoko and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

This caught Kyoko by surprise, but she didn’t move or fight. She wiggled her arms and wrapped around Makoto, and she cried into his shoulder.

“You’re hugging me,” she sobbed.

“Yeah, I know,” he said softly. “I didn’t know how to make the situation better. If I’m honest. So I thought hugging you would help.”

“Thank you,” she replied softly. Kyoko stopped crying, and the pair enjoyed the hug.

“How about an offer,” Makoto said softly. “You tell me your father’s name, and I will tell you a bit about my past.”

“Deal.”

The pair broke the hug. Makoto finished making his lunch and the pair headed into the dining room.

“I was bullied a lot in school when I was growing up,” Makoto said. “Not by my classmate. But people who were a year higher than me. I was a loner and never bothered anyone for help.”

“You should have spoken out!” Kyoko said stunned.

“Many people said that very same thing to me. But I didn’t mind it. If I got bullied, then nobody else would. I was a small guy, and I didn’t carry any muscle on me. So I was easy picking. The guy that bullied me was feared by most of the other students. While some students that could match him stayed well clear from him. But one day during lunch when I was in secondary school. The guy was trying to hit on three of the girls from my class, and for whatever reason, I snapped. I stood up and walked over to the guy and punched him right in the stomach, making him cough up blood. I threatened him to back off. Shocking him, the three girls, students and staff alike.”

“A knight in shining armour,” Kyoko smiled. “What happened next?”

“The bully backed off and never bothered the girls or me again. The three girls thanked me and urged me to hang about with them and the class more and for me to stop being a loner. I began to hang about with my class more. I slowly realised that I could stand up to anyone and protect other people. So I joined a gym and built my body up, and I was never bullied ever again.”

“If only I had you in my life during my two years of hell,” Kyoko sighed. “How did you end up becoming rich?”

“That’s a story for another day. Now I’ve kept up my part of the deal. Tell me your father’s name and I will have my allies try and find him.”

“Jin Kirigiri,” Kyoko replied.

“Right, thank you. When was the last time you saw him?”

"It was 13 years ago."

“13 years ago?” Makoto said, slightly shocked.

Kyoko nodded.

“Right, this might be tough. But I will get my allies to find anything about him, and if we are lucky hopefully we can find him.”

“Naegi, thank you again,” Kyoko said as a tear ran down her face.

“Don’t mention it,” Makoto smiled. “If we do find your father. Can we leave out the part that I spanked you?”

Kyoko burst out laughing, and this made Makoto’s heart warm up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	8. Kyoko gets herself in trouble

Kyoko was in the living room cleaning. A few days had passed since she gave her father’s name to Makoto. The latter spoke to Kyosuke and told him to start looking for any possible leads on Jin.

This, of course, annoyed Kyosuke greatly. He thought it was a waste of time and told Makoto he wasn’t a miracle worker. But Makoto quickly put Kyosuke in his place. By telling him that he must be a miracle worker if Chisa was dating him due to how much of a grump he was.

As Kyoko was cleaning away. The phone began to ring. She wondered if it was news about her father. But she shook her head and thought it wouldn’t be so easy.

She walked over to the phone. She took a small breath and picked up the phone.

“Hello, Kirigiri speaking maid of Master Naegi. How can I help you?”

**“Hello, is this Naegi there?” **Said a female voice.

“May I ask who is calling?” Kyoko asked.

**“Sayaka Maizono.”**

“Hang on, and I will go and get him,” Kyoko replied. She put the phone down and went to Makoto’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Makoto shouted.

Kyoko opened the door and saw her Master sitting at his desk, looking at some paperwork.

“Sorry to disturb you, Master. But Sayaka Maizono is on the phone looking for you,” Kyoko said.

“Maizono?” Makoto said, surprised. “I wonder what she wants?” He got up and left his office and went into the living room. “Kirigiri, close the doors please and do another chore. I want some privacy.”

“Yes, Master,” she replied. She watched Makoto walk over to the phone as she closed the door. But instead of listening to Makoto’s orders. She placed her ear near the door to see if she could hear anything.

“Hello, Maizono how can I help you?” Makoto said.

**“I must say I’m disappointed in you Naegi,”** Sayaka replied.

“Huh?” Makoto replied shocked,

**“You’ve got the poor girl calling you master. I thought you were trying to help the poor thing.”**

“Maizono it’s not what it looks like. Kirigiri calls me master to annoy me. Come on you know much I dislike getting called master. I’ve been trying to get Kirumi to stop calling me that for nearly two years now.”

“Kirumi has been with Naegi for two years almost,” Kyoko whispered.

“Anyway, why are you phoning me?” Makoto said.

**“Since you are the boss now, I thought we could address a long-standing issue.”**

“The membership cards?” Makoto replied.

**“Yes, I could never understand Ludenberg reasoning on why we and the others couldn’t get one?”**

“Because we are close to her to that’s why. Plus she has drilled her guards to recognize what we look like.”

**“Regardless, it could cause problems if new guys are hired to be guards and they won’t know what we look like.”**

“While this is true. However, there is still one problem. Ludenberg still owns that building. Not I. So, the memberships is still on her.”

**“This why I’m phoning you. As our new boss. You can order her to give us membership cards. We can go there without problems. Come on even you have been moaning about not having one. “**

“Fine, I will phone her at some point,” Makoto groaned.

**“Thank you, Naegi. Maybe you can take Kirigiri with you as a guest.”**

“Not a chance!” Makoto said in anger. “She is a free woman. The last thing I want is to drag her into my messy darker life. Kirigiri deserves a better life.”

“Messy darker life?” Kyoko whispered. “What does he mean by that?”

**“Oh my Kirigiri has grown on you, hasn’t she?”**

“No, of course not!” Makoto said, growing annoyed. “Kirigiri has had a rough two years. If she found out what I’ve done. What I do for a living. She would be terrified of me. Which I don’t want because. She is slowly breaking her awful programming. Once she has broken that. Hopefully, she can find her loved one and be happy again. Then I can go back to living alone with Kirumi by my side as a close friend.”

“What on Earth does Naegi do? After what I’ve been through. I doubt I would be terrified of him,” Kyoko whispered.

**“Naegi,”** Sayaka sighed. **“Even you deserve to be happy.”**

“What is that suppose to mean?” Makoto asked.

**“Never mind. Can we meet tonight at the club? Ludenberg will be there, and you can say to her then. Instead of phoning her.”**

“Fine, what time?”

**“Make it at 9 pm.”**

“Alright, I will see you then. Bye.”

**“Bye, boss.”**

Makoto put down the phone, and he began to think. While on the other side of the door. Kyoko ran into the kitchen before Makoto came out and caught her eavesdropping.

She heard him walk into the kitchen and went into the fridge.

“Kirigiri,” he said.

“Yes, Master?” Kyoko said, somewhat scared. There was no way he could have known she was listening in on his conversation.

“Great job in the living room the place is spotless,” Makoto replied as he looked around in the fridge and grabbed a can of juice.

Kyoko blew a massive sigh of relief, Makoto caught her as he looked at her while closing the fridge door.

“You alright?” He asked, confused.

“Never better,” Kyoko smiled. “I better get back to work.” She left the kitchen in a hurry.

“Oh, fantastic. She evesdropped on my convo,” Makoto muttered. “There is no way she would be that relieved to be told that she did a great job. She can’t know what I do. I don’t want to see her get hurt because of me.”

Hours later

Kirumi was asleep while Makoto hadn’t returned yet. Kyoko thought this was the best chance to learn more about Makoto and his “darker life” has he put it.

Kyoko left her room and slowly made her downstairs. The moon was out which provided light for Kyoko without the need of turning on the lights.

She reached Makoto’s office. She has been in it a few times while Makoto had been in the room. But she was told never to go in there without permission or if Makoto wasn’t in the room.

She opened the door and walked inside. She turned the lights on to get a better view. His desk was empty. All the paperwork must be in his drawer.

She took a small tour around the room, and the room itself was really nice. But nothing stood out to her that screamed of Makoto’s other life.

She reached his desk and sat down on the chair.

“Sure is comfy this chair,” she muttered.

Kyoko began to go through his drawers and as she suspected. There was paperwork in the drawers. But nothing eye-catching. However, she came across two empty drawers. Her detective training by her grandfather began to kick in and knew something off.

She checked the upper empty drawer first and noticed that there was a hidden compartment. She took away the shelve and found a folder underneath.

She opened the folder to find more paperwork. As she went through each paper. She came across one paper with names and ones that she knew. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Peko Pekoyama and Yashiro Hagakure and ones she didn’t know. However, Hagakure name was scored out with a few others. What did this mean?

Why does Makoto have all these names? Where did he find the money to fund all the women he had bought before her? Was she herself even safe?

Kyoko put down the list of names, and she checked the other empty drawer and just like the first empty drawer this one had a hidden compartment. She lifted up the shelve, and her eyes widened in horror. There was a gun sitting in the hidden compartment.

She took out the gun, and it appeared to be a revolver. As she took a good look at the gun. The office door opened and she looked up and saw the anger on Makoto’s face.

She was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	9. Makoto's demons

“Explain yourself right now!” Makoto said angerly.

“I-I…” Kyoko said, trying to get the words out but failing.

“I told you not to come in here unless I was in here or I give you special permission!”

“Master,” Kyoko said weakly.

“Don’t master ME!” Makoto replied. “I have done everything for you. Allowing you to stay here. Paid for your new clothes. I even tried to help you to find your father and yet. You couldn’t respect my private life!”

“I-I’m sorry…”

“Of course you are!” Makoto replied, rolling his eyes. “I bet the next time I have a conversation on the phone. You will eavesdrop again.”

Kyoko’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Oh yeah, I know you eavesdropped on my convo with Maizono. Do you want to know why how I knew? Simple, you looked mighty relieved when I told you that you had done a job on cleaning the living room! You expected me to say something else! But I decided to let it go and not pull you up for it. But this? Well, you betrayed my trust big time!”

Makoto walked into the office. But he stopped in his tracks when Kyoko pointed the gun at him.

“Don’t m-move!” Kyoko said, terrified. She was scared that he was going to hurt it.

“Oh that’s precious,” Makoto burst out laughing. “You don’t have the guts!”

“Don’t make me do it!” Kyoko said, shaking.

Makoto began to walk forward again. But Kyoko couldn’t pull the trigger. Makoto walked around the desk and pulled the gun out of her hands, and he flicked her on the forehead with his fingers catching her out by surprise.

Makoto walked away with the revolver in hand. He stopped and aimed the gun at her. “You have disappointed for the last time Kirgiri. Goodbye.”

He pulled the trigger and Kyoko closed her eyes. But to her surprise, when wasn’t hurt nor heard a gunshot. She opened her eyes to see Makoto smiling at her.

“The gun was empty. I thought I put you in your place. Now get out!” Makoto demanded.

Kyoko’s emotions were all over the place. She wanted to get up and punch Makoto in the face. But she knew better. He was letting her go without any severe punishment. Well, for now at least. Plus she didn’t know what Makoto was capable of.

She got up and rushed past Makoto and slamming the door behind her.

Makoto sighed, and he walked over to his desk and put the gun back hidden in the drawer. Along with his folder and paperwork.

“How on Earth did she find my two hidden compartments?” Makoto muttered. “Only Kirumi knows about this, and I highly doubt that she would tell Kirigiri. There is more to that woman that she is letting on. Hopefully, my little stunt will keep her nose out of my business.”

He walked over to the door and turned off the lights and headed for bed.

Next morning

Kyoko was in the kitchen head down working on Makoto’s breakfast. She hardly spoke to Kirumi, and this concerned the latter.

Makoto walked in, and Kirumi turned around to greet him. “Morning Master.”

“Morning, Kirumi,” he replied.

Kyoko didn’t bother to turn around or even acknowledge him.

“Have a good sleep?” Makoto asked Kirumi.

“Yes, I struggled to get up this morning,” the maid replied.

“I see,” Makoto replied. “Maybe I should give you and Kirigiri an extra hour in bed.”

“Master, don’t be silly,” Kirumi. “The half seven start it fine.”

“Fine I will be in the dining hall,” Makoto said as he left the kitchen.

“Tojo,” Kyoko said quietly.

“Yes, Kirigiri?”

“Can you take the breakfast to Master once we are done.”

“Yes, of course,” Kirumi nodded. “Are you ok?”

Kyoko didn’t reply as she putting the finishing touches to Makoto’s tea. Once the tea was made. She pushed the cup towards Kirumi and left the kitchen.

“I wonder what is wrong with Kirigiri. I’ve never seen her like this before,” Kirumi said to herself. “Maybe Master knows?”

Kirumi put butter on the toast and placed it on a plate. She picked up the plate and cup and headed for the dining room. To find Makoto with his arms folded clearing thinking about something.

“Here is your breakfast Master,” Kirumi said as she placed the cup and plate on the table.

“Thank you, Kirumi. Where is Kirigiri?” Makoto asked.

“She left the kitchen after making your tea. She didn’t seem her usual self.”

“That would make sense,” he replied.

“Did something happen?” Kirumi asked.

“Yes, I caught her snooping my office. After I arrived home last night.”

“Oh, dear,” Kirumi sighed. “Did she find the folder and gun?”

“Yes, she did. I know you didn’t tell her. Because you dislike talking about what I do.”

“I’m guessing you gave her a row?”

“Yes, I did. She was terrified when she saw my face. I wasn’t pleased. She even aimed the gun at me when I walked forward towards her.”

“Did she?” Kirumi said, shocked.

“Yes, but she never pulled the trigger, and I took the gun away from her, and I flicked her forehead. Then I aimed the gun at her and pulled the trigger.”

“You did what!” Kirumi said angerly.

“Don’t you dare take that tone with me!” Makoto shot back. “You know very well that gun is never loaded. Plus you know why I would have pulled a stunt like that!”

“Of course, I do! It’s to instil fear into Kirigiri, so she doesn’t invade your private life.”

“Correct! You as much as I. Do not want Kirigiri to get involved or even know what I do. All I want is for Kirigiri is to find her father and leave all this mess behind. If she got hurt because of me. I would never forgive myself.”

“Master…” Kirumi said, shocked.

“I’m a monster,” Makoto sighed. “Kirigiri has been around monsters for the past two years. She doesn’t need to be around another one.”

“But you are not a monster!” Kirumi replied firmly. “Does a monster save woman after woman from being slaves to awful men? No!”

“But I have killed plenty of men in my time and in the most brutal ways,” Makoto sighed. “Yet I have failed to stop Kuzuryu. I found no weakness or leaks. Every man that I’ve killed has failed to betray Kuzuryu, and I’m letting every woman down. I’m a useless monster.”

“You can’t put all the blame on yourself,” Kirumi said softly. “Enshoma, Maizono, Ludenberg and Owada have all failed as well. This doesn’t make you useless. There will be plenty of chances in the future to end Kuzuryu sick business.”

Makoto didn’t reply.

“I don’t see you as a monster Makoto Naegi. If you were one. Then I wouldn’t live here and be your loyal maid. Your heart is a good place.”

Makoto looked at Kirumi in shock. “You didn’t call me master!”

“I know. But it’s one-off. I wanted to prove my words to you.”

“Kirumi thank you,” Makoto replied. “I’m glad you are here by my side to keep my spirits up.”

“You’re welcome, Master. Right, you better start eating your toast and drink your tea before both get cold.”

“You’re right,” he replied and began to eat his toast.

While unknown him to and Kirumi. Kyoko was standing outside, and she heard every word. She quietly walked away in deep thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	10. Fuhito Kirigiri

Two days had passed since Kyoko eavesdropped on Makoto and Kirumi’s conversation. Kyoko and Makoto still haven’t spoken to each other. But she wasn’t angry at him, not after he opened up to Kirumi.

Kyoko knew now why Makoto was the way he was, and she felt sad for him. But what she couldn’t understand was. Why did Kirumi know everything about his life, the folder and gun? Was she a slave at one point in her life?

Kyoko knew this wasn’t the case. Because she recalled Kirumi saying that she herself was the first girl that wanted to stay at the mansion. So, is it possible that Kirumi was a simple maid that Makoto hired? It was clear to see that Kirumi and Makoto did have a close bond.

Kyoko was walking upstairs, and she saw Makoto at the top dressed in his suit. Kyoko kept her head down to avoid looking at him. She wanted to talk to him. But she didn’t know how to embrace the subject to him. Because after all, she eavesdropped again.

She walked past him and headed to her room. So she could take off her maid outfit and grab a towel. So she could take a well-wanted bath.

Makoto walked downstairs. “Kirumi,” he shouted.

Kirumi appeared from the living room. “Yes, Master?”

He walked over to the maid. “Please keep an eye on Kirigiri. Make sure she doesn’t get into trouble,” he said quietly.

“Will do Master,” Kirumi nodded. “Where are you off to?”

“Kuzuryu’s club,” he replied. “Not to buy women this time around. But find a weakness or find one of his men that we can kidnap. I won’t be there for long. Maybe an hour or so.”

“I see, please keep safe,” Kirumi said.

“Always.”

Makoto left the mansion, and he had his chauffeur to take him to the club. Makoto handed the keys to the guy, and he got into the back seat of the car. While, the guy, got into the driver's seat and the pair took off.

Kirumi went back into the living and continued to read the paperwork. She got a small fright when the phone began to rang. She composed herself and went over to the phone.

“Who would be phoning at eight o’clock at night?” She said. She picked up the phone. “Hello, Kirumi Tojo speaking.”

**“Tojo, it’s Munakata. It’s Naegi there?”**

“No, you have just missed him. He has just left to go to Kuzuryu’s club,” the maid replied.

**“Hmm, I see. I need you to pass on important information.”**

“Is it regarding Kirigiri’s father?”

**“No. I’ve had no luck on that front. However, I did find another Kirigiri.”**

“Another one?” Kirumi said, confused.

**“Yes, when Naegi told me that he bought Kirigiri and told me her name. I told him that I’ve heard of the name Kirigiri before, and I was right. There is an old detective called Fuhito Kirigiri. Has Kirigiri brought up his name at all.”**

“Not to my knowledge. If she had said that name. Then Master would go out and try to find the man himself. Do you think that Kirigiri and this man are related?”

**“I can’t find anything about his private life. So, I’m not sure. Please inform this to Naegi, and I will keep looking. Also, do not tell Kirigiri until you tell Naegi.”**

“Yes, I know,” Kirumi said, rolling her eyes.

**“Good. I have nothing else to say. Goodbye, Tojo,”** Kyosuke said, and he ended the call.

Kirumi put down the phone and began to think. Things were getting more complicated now there was a third Kirigiri. Now that Kirumi thought about it. If this Fuhito was a detective and Kyoko managed to find Makoto’s hidden compartments in desk. Was it possible that the two were related? Because she doubted that Kyoko would have able to find the hidden compartments unless she was trained to look for that kind of thing.

Kirumi wondered how Makoto would take the news?

An hour later

Makoto was sitting at a table watching women being sold, and it pained him that he has failed to save another batch of women.

“Excuse me, son?” said a male voice.

Makoto turned his head to see a man in his 60’s, standing beside with two drinks in his hand.

“I noticed that you finished your drink. So, I’ve bought you another one,” the old man said as he put one glass down and slid it Makoto.

“Thanks, but you didn’t have you. I wasn’t thirsty,” Makoto replied. He has no idea who this guy was, and he wasn’t going to drink anything that a random stranger bought.

“Well, the drink is there if you want it. Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“Go right ahead,” Makoto said. He took a good at the old man’s face. It was a face that Makoto had never seen before. He had a look around to the other people’s table that notices their drinks were empty. So why him?

“So, are you buying tonight?” The old man asked.

“No, but I can give you money for this drink,” Makoto answered, playing the fool. He knew that the old man was asking about the women.

“No, son. I’m not worried about you paying me back for the drink if you fail to take it. I will have it instead. I was, in fact, referring to the women on stage. Will you be buying one?”

“No. I’m not interested in buying one tonight,” Makoto replied. “What about you?”

“No, I’m not interested in buying random women.”

_‘Random women? What does he mean by that?’_ Makoto thought.

“What about you son? Are you interested in buying random women or do you have a type?” The old man asked.

“I have a type. I am very shallow,” Makoto replied.

“I don’t see a problem with that. You’re a young man with his own tastes.”

Makoto looked at his watch and saw it was nearly time to head home. He glad as he didn’t like this man what so ever. There was something about him that gave of a bad vibe.

Makoto stood up. “Sorry, but it’s time for me to head home. It was nice meeting you,” he lied.

“You too,” the old man said.

Makoto left the club, and the old man stood up and walked over to the bar that Fuyuhiko was sitting at.

“So that was the man that bought my granddaughter?” The old man asked.

“Yeah, it was,” Fuyuhiko replied. “What did you make of him?”

“Doesn’t look like much. I am fairly confident that I can beat him in a fight.”

“I’d be careful. Naegi and I have close to trading blows. So I’m in doubt that he can fight.”

The old man paused and began to think.

“Plus I try and keep Naegi happy whenever he is here. He does put money into my pocket thanks to the girls,” Fuyuhiko said as he took a drink.

“How much did Naegi pay for my granddaughter?”

“25,000,” Fuyuhiko replied, annoyed. “I shot myself in the foot by giving him 50% on the next women he bought.”

“Kyoko is worth a lot more than that,” the old man said unimpressed. “I will pay you 500,000 if you get Kyoko back and hand her to me unharmed.”

The young man spat out his drink in disbelief. “500,000?”

“Yes, that’s what I said. I will also give the man who brings her back unharmed 100,000 as a bonus.”

Fuyuhiko began to think, and it was a good deal. “You have gotten yourself a deal, but there is a slight problem. I don’t know where Naegi stays.”

“You leave that with me. You get your men ready. I want you to kill Naegi and whoever else he lives with. Kyoko must come back unharmed. If she comes back damaged. Then the value of the deal will go down.”

“I will send my best guys in don’t worry,” Fuyuhiko grinned.

10 minutes later

Makoto arrived inside the mansion where he found Kirumi waiting for him.

“Master we need to talk,” Kirumi said.

“Is everything ok?” He asked.

“Please come me into your office.”

Makoto rolled his eyes. “Oh, don’t tell me. You caught Kirigiri in my office again?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Please follow me.”

Makoto followed Kirumi and pair headed inside the office of the former.

Kirumi looked at Makoto firmly. “Munataka phoned just after you left and he found something regrading the name Kirigiri. It’s not Kirigiri’s father. Munakata found an old detective that goes by Fuhito Kirigiri. Has Kirigiri mentioned this name to you?”

“No she hasn’t,” Makoto said, folding his arms as he leaned against the desk. “But I wonder if the two are connected. If this old guy is a detective and Kirigiri managed to this desk hidden compartments. Only a person who has worked in detective work would be able to see things that normal people can’t.”

“Are you saying that the two could be related? Because I have thought about this as well.”

“It’s a possibility. But another important question comes up. If this Fuhito Kirigiri is a detective and they are both related. Then why would Kirigiri be stuck in a hell hole for two years? You would think a grandfather would be hellbent on finding his granddaughter. Something doesn’t add up.”

“Maybe Kuzuryu covered his tracks well enough to any detective couldn’t track him?” Kirumi said.

“Maybe. Or another reason could be that Kuzuryu has bribed Fuhito Kirigiri and took his granddaughter as payment to keep the old man quiet. If the two are related, that is. I will speak to Kirigiri tomorrow and ask her to tell me everything that she knows. I have a bad feeling about this. I spoke to an old man at the Kuzuryu’s club, and there was something off about him.”

“You don’t suppose that was the man in question?” Kirumi said.

“What him being Fuhito?” Makoto said, shocked. “Now that I think about it. Everything does connect. He came up to me with a fresh drink for me. While there were others around me that had empty glasses. He even sat down, and we spoke.”

“What did he say?” Kirumi asked, concerned.

“Not much. But he did something that caught my attention. He wasn’t interested in buying random women.”

“I don’t like this Master,” Kirumi said.

“Yeah me, too,” Makoto sighed. “But for now. Let us wait and see what happens. If Kirigiri could be in danger from this. Then I will have her moved somewhere that I know she can be safe. But for now. I’m going to make tea and listen to some music.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	11. Kyoko opens up

Kyoko was in her room doing a bit of spring cleaning. She was ready to talk to Makoto. But she didn’t know when would be a good time. Would it be now? After lunch, dinner, or would it be in the evening.

She felt the longer she hesitated, the longer the wedge between the pair would grow.

Kyoko heard a knock on the door, and she went to answer it. She was surprised to see Makoto on the other side.

“Are you busy? We need to talk, and it’s important,” Makoto said.

“Not really I was tidying my room. Please come in,” Kyoko replied.

“Not here. Please follow me down to my office.”

Kyoko followed Makoto downstairs and into the office. Makoto took his seat at the desk and Kyoko the guest chair.

“I met someone last night while I was Kuzuryu’s club. Someone that you may know. Does the name Fuhito Kirigiri mean anything to you?”

Makoto watched Kyoko’s face turn to pure anger, and she took big breaths to calm down.

“I would take that as a yes then,” Makoto said.

“I hate him!” Kyoko said in anger. “He made my life a living hell. Because I was more interested in finding my father than learning to become a detective like him!”

“So he is your grandfather correct?”

“Yes,” Kyoko nodded. “He was the one that sold me to Kuzuryu.”

Makoto felt anger run through his body and his clenched his fists in anger. _‘If I knew that. I would have kicked the shit out of him!’_

“What did you two talk about?” Kyoko asked.

“Not a lot. We never traded names. But I have a hunch. It was your grandfather that I was talking too. He walked over to me with two drinks, one for me. Because I had already finish mines. While they were other people around me, who have finished their drinks as well. I asked him if he was there to buy women. But he told that he wasn’t interested in buying random women. By that point it was time for me to go home and when I got here. Kirumi pulled me into my office.”

“For what purpose?” Kyoko asked.

“Remember I told you that I had my two allies here to set things up for you to leave?”

Kyoko nodded.

“Well, I told them your name. Munakata said that he heard the name Kirigiri before. So he phoned just after I left and told Kirumi that he found old detective going by the name of Fuhito Kirigiri. When Kirumi told me this when I got home. We talked about how you found this desks hidden compartments so easily, and we agreed that you two were connected. Then I told her about my run with the old man at the club, and she said that could be Fuhito Kirigiri himself. I was shocked at first when she said that. But when I thought about it. The pieces began to join together.”

Kyoko got off her chair and walked around to Makoto’s side of the desk and got on her knees and put her hands together.

“Naegi I will do anything you ask of me. If you want me to become your sex slave. My mouth, Vagina and ass are open to you. Please don’t let my grandfather get his hands on me,” Kyoko pleaded. “I can’t go back to him.” Tears began to form around her eyes. “Please Naegi,” she sobbed. “Protect me from him.”

Makoto was stunned by Kyoko’s actions and words. How poorly did Fuhito treat Kyoko? He got on his knees and wrapped one arm around Kyoko’s back and the other around the back of Kyoko’s head. He pulled her gently towards him.

“I promise you Kirigiri. As long as I continue to draw breath. I will protect you. I would need to die first for your grandfather to get his slimy hands on you.”

“Naegi… You have no idea how happy am I to hear that,” Kyoko whispered. “Naegi I don’t care what you do for a living. You are not a monster!”

“Why am I not surprised,” Makoto sighed. “I think you need to be spanked a few times for eavesdropping.”

“I think it’s more than a few,” she joked. “Naegi, you deserve to be happy. I know you may think you don’t because of the blood that is on your hands. But the truth is. You are killing arseholes who have made my life and so many others a living hell. So what if you failed to stop Kuzuryu. The important thing is that you are still trying and not giving up. I don’t see the police or the government trying to free us.”

“Kirigiri,” he said softly.

“I know there is still stuff that I don’t know about you. But if Kirumi has faith in you and I believe her when she says that your heart is in a good place. The bond you two have is great to see. If you continue, see yourself as a monster. Then I will stand by the monster's side. You have done so much for me in the past week, and I can’t thank you enough. You have my trust and loyalty.”

Kirigiri,” Makoto replied, shocked. He was touched by Kyoko’s words. But he knew in his heart that she would be more happy with her father and not being stuck in this mess that he was in.

“When mother died when I was seven. My father was crushed and filled with despair. He left me behind. At the time, I didn’t know why. But as I got older, I knew why he walked away. It was because I looked like my mum. When he looked at me. He saw my mum, and it was killing him.”

“Kirigiri, I’m sorry. If I only knew,” Makoto sighed.

“It’s ok, Naegi,” she said softly. “So my grandfather comes in, and he looked after me. Everything started off ok. But as I got older. He wanted me to become a detective like him. But I was more interested in where my father was and if he was ok. My grandfather grew annoyed at me, and I continued to rebel. He would sometimes beat me and starve me until I obeyed. But when I turned 18. That’s when he sold me to Kuzuryu in order to break my will. But my hatred of him and my thoughts about my father kept me from breaking.”

“Kirigiri, I promise you. If I see your grandfather. I will show him a world of pain!” Makoto said darkly. “He has no right to do that to his granddaughter.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing him dying. He is a cruel old man who thinks he knows what is best for me,” Kyoko said emotionless.

The pair became silent as they held each other in their arms.

“Kirigiri,” Makoto said softly. “You don’t need to stand by the side of this monster. Once we find your father. You can live in peace and happiness once again leaving me and all this mess behind.”

“That is something I will not do! I will not let you live your life alone. Yes, you may have Kirumi. But you need more people in your life. I will never leave your side.”

“You better start paying rent then,” he joked.

This made Kyoko laugh, and this made Makoto happy.

The pair untangled themselves and stood up. They stared into each other's eyes. Their heads move forward their own, and their lips got closer. But they stopped when they heard a knock on the door.

The pair gathered their composure, and Kyoko wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Come in,” Makoto said.

The door opened, and Kirumi walked in. “Ah, there you are Kirigiri. I was wonder where you got to?” She noticed that Kyoko’s eyes were all red. “Master, have you been making Kirigiri cry?”

“No, he hasn’t Tojo,” Kyoko smiled. “I opened about my past to Master. I spoke about my grandfather, and it became a bit too much for me. I better get to work. Master, remember my words and be happy.”

Kyoko left the office leaving Kirumi confused.

“She overheard our conversation we had a few days ago,” Makoto said.

“Oh, she is a rascal,” Kirumi sighed.

“No she is not,” Makoto said. “She was being forced against her will to become a detective like her bastard grandfather. He was the one that sold her to Kuzuryu!”

“You can’t be serious!” Kirumi said horrified.

“I wish I was,” Makoto sighed. “Kirumi next when I see that bastard. He will pay mark my words!” He said darkly.

“I hope you make him scream in pain. I best get back to work.”

Kirumi left the office leaving Makoto with a few thoughts flying around in his head.

“I can’t believe I nearly kissed Kirigiri,” he said. “I think I’ve fallen for her and I hate myself for it. She deserves better!”

Kyoko meanwhile was in the living room leaning against a wall. Her heart was beating quickly.

“We nearly kissed… We were so close. I think I’ve fallen for him. I will make him see that he deserves to be happy. That I can promise him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	12. Surprise attack

A couple of days have passed since Kyoko opened up to Makoto and the pair’s bond had strengthened. Even Kirumi could the difference in the pair.

It was the early hours of the morning. Kyoko was woken up by her bladder, and she nipped to the loo and did her thing. When she was travelling back to her room. She saw people dress in black clothing.

It was tough to make it out. But thanks to the moon provided enough light. Kyoko was smart enough to figure that Makoto was getting robbed. However, she was wrong.

“Shit there she is,” said one of the guys. “Quick let’s grab her.”

Kyoko left out a scream, but it was quickly cut out when one of the guys put her mouth over her hand.

“No, screaming bitch,” said the guy.

“Give her to me,” the leader said. “I will take her downstairs and into the car. You and others will take care of Naegi, and whoever else lives here.”

“Right Zeke,” said guy. He tried to hand Kyoko over to Zeke. But Kyoko bit the goon's hand and bolted towards Makoto’s bedroom.”

“Fuck sake don’t let her escape,” Zeke said.

“Sorry, Zeke. She bit me real good. Kinky bitch,” the guy chuckled. He chased after her.

Kyoko was about to open Makoto’s door. But the door opened, and she saw Makoto holding a handgun.

“Kirigiri duck!” Makoto said as he raised the gun.

Kyoko fell to the floor, and Makoto shot the guy that was chasing after Kyoko in the head, killing him.

“Oh, shit boys, we have got ourselves a gunfight,” Zeke chuckled. “Boys get out your guns and let fucking end this!”

“Kirigiri get inside my room now!” Makoto demanded.

Kyoko crawled inside his room and ran into his bathroom and hid in there.

“You are outnumbered, Mr Naegi!” Zeke said. “They are still nine of us. Someone turn the lights on.”

One of the goons ran upstairs to support his boss and also to turn the lights on.

“Ah much better,” Zeke said. “Now men. Mr Naegi has bought countless women from the boss. So, no doubt they are hiding in their rooms in fear. I will give you permission to fuck them only once we kill Mr Naegi.”

“Monsters!” Makoto whispered. “It’s a good thing none of the women is here… Come on Kirumi what the hell are you doing? Please don’t tell me you are sleeping through this.”

Two more goons came upstairs.

“Right men attack and leave Mr…” Zeke froze as he heard a gunshot and saw one of his men crashing to the ground dead.

“Good job, Kirumi,” Makoto whispered. He rushed out of his bedroom and saw the three men standing. He took aim at one of the guys and shot him in the head, killing him.”

Makoto saw one of the guys running down the stairs. “FUCKING COWARD YOU COME BACK HERE AND FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!” Makoto roared.

“Will I fuck!” Zeke shouted. “All the men upstairs now but be careful we have a sniper hiding in of the rooms!”

Makoto watched the last four men run up and knew he was in trouble even if Kirumi was taking shots from her room.

One of the men who turned around to look at the opposite end of the top floor and saw one of the doors slightly open.

“I’ve found the sniper! The person is in that…” He stopped talking as he got shot in the head.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING STUPID. WE ARE MEANT TO BE THE BEST MEN THAT THE BOSS HAS. TAKE FUCKING COVER!” Zeke roared.

Makoto took this chance to run back to his room to take cover and grab more bullets in case he needed him. But one of the goons watched Makoto leg it, and he aimed the gun him and took a shot.

Makoto roared in pain as he ran to the room and got out of sight. He was shot in his upper left arm.

“That fucking stings!” He said.

Kyoko rushed out of Makoto’s bathroom and turned his light on. She saw blood flowing out his left arm.

“Naegi are you alright?” Kyoko said, terrified.

“I will live,” Makoto said. “I need to get back out of there. Kirumi is outnumbered.”

“Naegi they are after me,” Kyoko said. “They were going to take me to the car and kill you and Tojo.”

“Over my dead body!” Makoto said in defiance. “Kirigiri go to my drawer. One of them should be open. There are bullets inside. Grab them for me.”

Kyoko did what she was told and rushed to his drawer. But she froze as did Makoto when the pair heard gunfire.

“Shit!” Makoto panicked. “Kirumi you better be alive!”

Kyoko knew Makoto and Kirumi were in danger because of her, and it was crushing her heart.

She turned around and rushed past Makoto and ran out into the hallway.

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” Makoto roared.

The goons who were facing Kirumi’s door turned around to see Kyoko standing strong. She rushed towards one of the men. She raised her arm and punched him right in the jaw. He fell to the ground, dropping his gun.

“Men don’t shoot her!” Zeke said as he rushed back upstairs and grabbed her.

“FUCKING LET GO OF ME YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SHIT!” Kyoko roared.

Makoto poked his head around the door and saw everyone had their eyes on Zeke and Kyoko.

He aimed his gun at Zeke's reg leg and took the shot. Zeke roared in pain as he let go of Kyoko and fell to one knee.

“FUCK YOU NAEGI! I’M GOING TO FUCKING ENJOY RIPPING YOU APART!” Zeke screamed.

“No, you fucking won’t!” Kyoko said as she grabbed his head with both hands and kneed him in the face a few times.

One of the goons grabbed her, but she did her best to fight him off, but he was too strong for her.

“MASTER NOW! EVERYONE HAS THEIR GUARDS DOWN!” Kirumi roared. She burst out of the room as did Makoto and the gun began to gun down the goons. Expect Zeke and the one goon that held Kyoko. But he quickly let her go, and she rushed behind Makoto.

Kirumi shot the last goon killing him, and Zeke was the last man alive.

Makoto aimed the gun at Zeke. “Get down the stairs now!”

Zeke wasn’t going to obey his orders, and his hand slowly went towards his gun that was inside his blazer pocket. But he was stopped when Kirumi shoots his hand that was going towards the gun, creating a hold in the middle of his palm.

“AH, FUCK!” Zeke screamed.

Makoto handed the gun to Kyoko, and he walked forward and kneed Zeke in the face. Zeke went onto his back. Makoto went inside the formers blazer and pulled out his gun and within seconds took out the clip and threw both away.

Makoto grabbed his arm, and he pulled Zeke downstairs. Once the pair reached downstairs. Makoto whaled on Zeke. Kyoko watched from upstairs, and she understood why Makoto thought himself as a monster. His attacks were brutal.

Makoto stood up, and he left Zeke unconscious and a bloody mess. He looked at Kyoko and Kirumi.

“I think we are safe. Kirigiri you are leaving here. I’m going to ask Maizono to take you in for the time being until I get to fix this mess.”

“I understand,” Kyoko replied. “I will not fight you on this one.”

Makoto began to laugh. “What happened to your rebellious side Kiri….” He stopped talking as his world became black and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

“NAEGI!” Kyoko screamed as she rushed downstairs and checked his pulse.

“Kirigiri he will be fine,” Kirumi said, walking downstairs. “He has run out adrenaline. We need to stop the bleeding on his arm now. Kirigiri run to the kitchen and grab the medic box. While I phone the others and do security checks.”

Kyoko got up and ran to the kitchen. While Kirumi walked to the living room and dialled in Sayaka’s number and phoned the idol.

Kirumi waited for 20 seconds before she got an answer.

**“Hello, who is phoning me at this time in the morning?” **Sayaka yawned.

“Miss Maizono, it’s Tojo. We need your help. We have been attacked by a group of men, and they tried to take Kirigiri away but have failed. Master has been shot in the arm and is unconscious.”

**“Right. I will phone Owada and others. You better phone Tsumiki. Are you and Kirigiri ok?”**

“I will phone her as soon as I get off the phone with you. We are both fine. Kirigiri is getting stuff to stop the wound from bleeding. Can you get Owada or Ludenberg to send people over? We have nine dead bodies that need cleaning up. We do have one guy alive bearly mind you Master give the guy a brutal beating.”

**“Well, I hope he enjoys the brutal meetings when we get our hands on him.”**

“He will wish he was dead,” Kirumi said emotionless. “One more thing Miss Maizono can Kirigiri live with you until everything dies down. This was Master request before he fell unconscious.”

**“Of course. I will come over to pick her up. See you soon.”**

“Thank you, Miss Maizono. See you soon.”

Kirumi phoned Mikan and told her the situation. The latter agreed to come over straight away. After getting off the phone.

Kirumi checked all the windows to see which ones were broken. Much to her surprise, none were broken. She checked the front door and noticed it was slightly open. While behind her, Kyoko was pressing down on Makoto’s wound to stop the bleeding.

“Clever one of those guys was a lock picker,” she said. “I better inform Master to get better locks when his health improves.”

“Tojo where are you going to stay?” Kyoko asked.

“Here of course,” Kirumi said, turning around. “Once this place gets cleaned up. I need to start phoning people to come in and fix the damage and repaint the walls.”

“You can’t stay here. Not by yourself!”

“Master will be here,” the maid replied. “This house will have guards around it now. Master will be safe, I promise you. Anyway, you better get ready. Maizono will be coming over here.”

“But I don’t want to leave his side now. Until I know Naegi is safe,” Kyoko replied firmly.

“He gave you an order. Once he wakes up. I will make sure he phones you. Do we have a deal?”

Kyoko thought for a few seconds, and she didn’t really have much choice.

“Fine, please look after Naegi. While I get ready,” Kyoko said, and she headed upstairs.

Kirumi looked down at her Master, and she shook her head. “Master, I think Kirigiri loves you. But will you let your heart love her in return?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> This chapter wasn't the best. I'm not good at writing action scenes sorry.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	13. Learning more about Makoto

Kyoko was sitting next to Sayaka’s phone in the living room. She was waiting for Makoto to phone her. She knew Makoto was in good hands after Mondo, Byakuya and Mikan arrived at the mansion to keep an eye on him.

But she was keen to hear his voice again and put her own fears to rest.

Sayaka walked into the living room with a cup of tea.

“Kirigiri here is a cup of tea for you,” Sayaka said as she handed the cup to Kyoko. “After you drink that. How you go to bed. Because you have been up since the attacks and that was 10 hours ago. It’s 12 pm, you must be tired.”

“Not until I hear his voice,” Kyoko replied. “I need to hear his voice. Only then I know he is ok.”

“Kirigiri, he is in safe hands,” Sayaka sighed. “The bullet is out, and he has been fixed up by Tsumiki.”

“I need to hear his voice,” Kyoko repeated.

“You must really like Naegi if you are waiting for a phone call,” Sayaka said warmly.

“He has done so much for me. I don’t think I will ever be able to repay him. He is a really nice person. If he never bought me. I would still be in that awful hell.”

_‘Could Kirigiri be the one for Naegi? Can she be the hammer to break his wall and accept happiness?’_ Sayaka thought.

“It’s ironic,” Kyoko said. “Naegi has done everything for me. While I’ve done nothing but be a little shit to him. Answering back, being snarky and always eavesdropping on his conversations.”

“But that is good apart from the eavesdropping,” Sayaka replied. “It shows that you are going against your programming. Which Naegi will want.”

Kyoko let out a small sigh. “There has been one time where I tried to please him, and that was my programming doing the talking. I was on my knees, ready for him to whip it out. But he panicked and wanted to spank me instead.”

Sayaka raised an eyebrow. “Well, I didn’t know Naegi was a kinky boy. But I do find it somewhat concerning that he would turn down a blowjob. I thought his sexual urges would overcome his personal stubbornness.”

“Personal stubbornness?” Kyoko replied, confused.

“Yip. He has been like this even way back in our school days. I and two other girls really liked him. But he turned us all down.”

“He turned down three women?” Kyoko said, shocked. “Is he so against dating a woman?”

“No, not back then. I honestly think he wasn't interested in dating. But when we got into the underworld. He completely shunned any idea of dating or doing anything sexual. Which surprised us and annoyed us. Because I and the two girls really wanted to fuck him. We offered him no strings attached sex and yet he wasn’t interested. I blame his life in the underworld it’s changed him.”

“What was he like back in school?” Kyoko asked. “He told me that he was bullied a lot, but he stuck up for three girls which I’m guessing was you and your friends?”

“Yes, he was bullied a lot,” Sayaka sighed. “We all met in secondary school, and we found out that Naegi was getting bullied. But he was a loner and stayed away from us. So, he could get bullied and not us. But we did try and reach out to him. But he shunned us. Sometimes he would come into class with a black eye and have his lunch money stolen from him.”

Kyoko clenched her free hand in anger. Which Sayaka saw.

“However, one day. I and the two girls were getting hit on by Naegi’s bully, and I don’t know happened in Naegi’s head. But he punched the bully in the stomach and told him to back off. The bully did, and the other students began to fear Naegi because he snapped and took down the bully. While me, the girls and our class took this chance to invite Naegi into our circle and ever since then, he has always had friends by his side. He started to hit the gym a lot because I think Naegi became aware he could stand up to people who picked on the weak.”

“What did he do after he left school? Because he still hasn’t told how he made his money to have a mansion and buy women?”

“Gambling pure and simple,” Sayaka replied. “When we were 17. Ludenberg, who is one of the other girls. Took all of us, including Owada and Togami to this building where people gambled.”

“17 years old?” Kyoko said in horror.

“Yes, because it was the underworld. Normal rules didn’t apply, and we were allowed to gamble. Naegi to be fair to him. Tried to stay away from gambling. But he was pulled into a game of blackjack and won 100,000 yen within five minutes of playing.”

“He is a lucky guy by the sounds of it. If he won all his money from gambling,” Kyoko said.

“Honestly, Kirigiri. I nor the others have ever seen anything like it,” Sayaka said, shaking his head. “Every time he played a game of blackjack, poker or roulette, he always won. Did he tell you that he owns a bank?”

“No, he did not,” Kyoko replied, looking surprised.

“That bitch Ludenberg played a dirty move. She herself has always been a gambler as long as I’ve known her. She had never lost a game. She pulled Naegi into a one-off game. If she won. He would become her male servant, and he had to do anything she asked. Which meant have sex with her pretty much. But if Naegi won he would win himself a bank that she owned. But he won.”

“When did this happen?” Kyoko asked.

“Umm about two years ago,” Sayaka answered. “By that point, Naegi had Munakata in his debt. Because the latter didn’t know when to stop gambling. Naegi bailed him out, and Munakata has been paying off his debt to Naegi ever since.”

“Naegi must have been super-rich by the time he was 18?”

“Oh yeah, he was. Just after we all left school. He bought himself a mansion and a maid in Tojo. It was around that time. Him, Ludenberg, Enoshima the third girl, Togami, Owada, Munataka and I formed a group to clean up the streets. But all of us found a shocking truth.”

“Kuzuryu’s club and the women?” Kyoko said.

“Yes,” Sayaka nodded. “Naegi went there one night, and he was horrified by what he saw. But told all of us about it and we all agreed to find his men and torture them in the most brutal ways to talk. But none has spoken as you probably know. Naegi said he would buy the women and provide them with a home at his mansion. But a few days later. Munakata’s girlfriend came up with a better idea. Why not have a secret rehabilitation home that she would run along with Munakata helping from time to time. This would ease the women back into a normal life with a job and money. All of us agreed, and we all chipped in to make it happen.”

“You guys are the real heroes,” Kyoko said, shaking her head. “Not even the government would do something like that.”

“Well, we are not the government! We have the guts to do something about this awful mess. Fast forward two years and here we are. Anway you better drink your tea it before it loses all of its heat.”

Kyoko took a drink of her tea and gulped it in one go. This caught Sayaka out by surprise.

“Thank you for the tea, Maizono,” Kyoko said warmly.

Makoto’s Mansion

Makoto’s eyes began to open, and he saw Mondo and Byakuya talking at his bedroom door.

“Owada, Togami?” Makoto said as he slowly sat up.

The two men turned their heads to see Makoto looking at them.

“About time you woke up,” Byakuya said, He turned his head, so he was facing the hallway. “Tojo! Naegi has just woken up!” He shouted.

Mondo walked into the room. “How are you feeling bro?”

“I’ve been better,” Makoto said as he moved his left arm about.

“Tsumiki has taken the bullet out and fixed you all up.”

“Good. I will need to buy her something nice for helping me out. Where is Zeke?” Makoto asked.

“He is at the building with Enoshima and Ludenberg no doubt having ‘fun’ with him,” Mondo said as a cold chill ran down his spine.

“Why bother? I know who sent him and his goons. It was Kuzuryu!” Makoto said in anger. He got out of his bed, but Mondo put a hand on Makoto’s right shoulder.

“Easy bro,” Mondo said calmly. “You are not at 100%. Take a few days to rest. Ludenberg’s men are guarding this place right now. While I have a few of my men floating around Maizono’s place. Everyone will be safe.”

Byakuya moved and allowed Kirumi in. She was holding a glass of water in one hand and two pain killer tablets in the other.

“Master,” she said warmly. “It’s good to see you up. Here are water and two tablets. Take them.”

Makoto took the tablets and popped into his mouth and then took the water and swallowed everything down.

“Thank you, Kirumi. Are you doing, ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m trying to clean up the place. Before workers arrive.”

“Workers?” Makoto said, surprised.

“Yes, Togami has phoned in people to begin repairing the upper floor from the damage caused last night.”

“I’ve also phoned in painters as well,” Byakuya said. “The walls could do with a new coat of paint. You don’t want to see blood every time you walk up the stairs.”

“Thanks, Togami. Let me get my money, and I will pay you back,” Makoto said.

“Save it,” Byakuya “I’m helping a friend out that is all.”

“Fair enough. I’m going to get dressed and head out.”

“We won’t allow it!” Kirumi said firmly. “You are not 100% fit, and it is clear you are forgetting about someone.”

“Kirumi, now it’s not the time for me and Kirigiri to speak. I need to end this quickly!”

“I agree with your maid,” Togami said. “Kirigiri was by your side before she left. She held your hand when Tsumiki was fixing up your arm. She is no doubt worried about you. Phone Maziono’s home and talk to Kirigiri.”

“No,” Makoto replied. “I was scared this was going to happen. She doesn’t need to be dragged into this. It’s best that I avoid her until we find her father and she can be with him and leave this mess behind.”

“Bro. It’s clear that Kirigiri is crazy about you. Are you going to let her walk out of your life?” Mondo said.

“Yes. After what she had gone through. She deserves a good guy. Not one like me. I mean, what have I done since I left school? Nothing big. Win lots of money, beat up guys in the most brutal of ways and I own a bank that I don’t go to visit. Kirigiri deserves a guy that earns clean money and be happy with.”

Kirumi slaps Makoto across the face in anger. “What the fuck is wrong with you! Are you seriously that blind to see the opportunity in front of you? She loves you, Makoto! When you fainted, she rushed down the stairs to see if you were ok. She even went to the medical box and got stuff to apply pressure on your wound so it would stop bleeding.”

“She l-loves me?” Makoto said stunned.

“Yes, she may not have admitted it or not even realised it. But I can tell she loves you. Yet you are a stubborn fool! Why can’t you let yourself be happy just this once? She knows what you do and yet she was still there by your side as you laid down unconscious!”

“I-I…”

“How about for a change stop thinking with your head and start thinking with your heart!”

Makoto didn’t reply as he was mulling over Kirumi’s words. While the maid froze in disbelief. She was completely unprofessional and swore to Makoto in front of his friends.

Makoto slowly put his hand on Kirumi’s shoulder and smiled at her. “Thank you, Kirumi.”

He walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs into the living rooming. He picked up the phone and began to dial in Sayaka’s house number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	14. Feelings

Sayaka was in the kitchen, making something to eat for Kyoko. The latter was still near the phone, and she was getting slightly concerned by the lack of a phone call.

However, she nearly squealed as the phone began to ring. Sayaka rushed out of the kitchen and picked it up.

“Hello?” Sayaka said.

**“Hello, Maizono, it’s Makoto.”**

“About time you phoned,” she said, smiling at Kyoko. “Someone was sitting next to my phone, hoping you would call.”

**“Kirigiri was waiting? How long for?”**

“As soon as we got back to mine.”

**“Really? Can you put her on please.”**

“Kirigiri, Naegi wants to speak to you,” Sayaka smiled. She handed the phone to Kyoko and left the continue to work on Kyoko’s food.

“Hello Naegi,” Kyoko said.

**“Hello, Kirigiri. Are you ok? Do you feel safe enough?”**

Hearing Makoto’s voice caused Kyoko to burst into tears.

“Naegi, you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice. I was worried sick,” she sobbed.

**“I’m sorry that I worried you Kirigiri,” **he sighed. **“But I’m here talking to you. I won’t be leaving your side until you have stopped crying and feel better.”**

“And I won’t leave yours. How is your arm?”

**“It’s fine, Dr Tojo has got me covered. I wasn’t even up two minutes, and she comes into my room with pain killers and water telling me to gulp it down. I haven’t even had a chance to read my paper yet.”**

Kyoko began to laugh. “It’s good to see you have your priorities in check.”

**“Hey, you know me. I like to read a newspaper every day. Something tells me that I don’t have today’s newspaper in the mansion.”**

“Well, it’s not surprising when you have guards around your house. The poor paperboy will be frightened.”

**“Yeah, I guess you have a point there. Have you stopped crying yet?”**

“Yes just about. I need to tidy my face.”

**“Good because I would need to spank you as punishment,” **he joked.

“Maybe I should start crying again,” she giggled.

**“Oh you cheeky rascal,” **Makoto laughed.

“Yes, I’m quite the rebel,” Kyoko replied.

**“Yes, you are,” **Makoto said warmly. **“Kirigiri, there is something I want to tell you. But I rather tell you face to face.”**

Kyoko froze, and her heartbeat got slightly faster. “You can tell me now. I don’t know when we will get to see each other again.”

Makoto paused and thought about it.

“Would it be ok if I told you something first?” Kyoko said.

**“Yeah, sure go ahead.”**

Kyoko felt nervous. Because she knew, Makoto would reject her feelings. But she didn’t care; she had to tell him. Maybe her confessing would make him open his hands.

“Makoto Naegi I love you.”

Time froze for Makoto, and he felt his own heart beating very quickly.

“I’ve fallen for you Naegi. You have been kind, gentle and not everything you deem yourself to be. You are not a monster. You’re a man with a good heart. Your actions may prove otherwise. But you are fighting for a cause that nobody else is fighting. You rescued from me from a hell that my own grandfather had put me in. I know you have struggled with your own feelings. But I want you to know if you see yourself as a monster or not. I don’t care. I will love you regardless of what you see yourself as.”

**“Kirigiri…” **Makoto said he began to cry.

“It looks like I get to spank you for crying,” Kyoko joked.

Makoto burst, laughing as tears ran down his face. **“I will forbid it. I think you may like it too much.”**

Kyoko laughed, and she felt a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She made her feelings know to Makoto and whatever his choice was. She would be by his side, regardless.

**“Kirigiri I love you too,” **Makoto said warmly.

Kyoko was shocked, and she burst into tears again.

**“Kirigiri, I always thought I would live alone in this cruel world. The things I’ve done. In my own heart. I felt I didn’t deserve to have anyone. I pushed all dating interests away. I was sad that I would be alone. But it meant that no women could get hurt because of me. But I have failed. You were nearly kidnapped. But after getting a slap from Kirumi not too long ago. She made me realise that I’m letting you slip away. She told me to start thinking with my heart and not the head. So, I’ve begun to listen to my heart, and I want you in my life Kirigiri, not as a maid or friend. But as a girlfriend. Will you go out with me Kyoko Kirigiri?”**

“Yes!” Kyoko said nearly falling off the couch in joy.

**“I’m glad… Oh boy, that feels better. It feels like a load of pressure has been lifted from my shoulders. Kirigiri, together, we will show your grandfather the true meaning of pain. I’m sure he is behind the attack.”**

“I thought it was Kuzuryu? Even Zeke make is clear who sent out the order. No, wait, your right. Everything makes sense now. It’s to obvious now. My grandfather speaks to you, and then we get attacked a few days later. He must have paid Kuzuryu money to launch the attack. Naegi, he is trying to take me back!”

**“Yeah, that will right. No one is laying a bad finger on you ever again. I break those fingers. If your grandfather wants you back, then he will need to get past me first and trust me. I’m not easy to knock down!”**

“Yes, your quiet, the stubborn man,” Kyoko laughed.

**“You know me far too well.”**

“Well, I am your girlfriend, after all.”

**“Well played. Right I will need to go and plan my next step. You stay with Maizono for the time being. I’m confident that not even your grandfather knows my links to Maizono so you should be safe.”**

“What are you going to do?” Kyoko asked concerned,

**“I’m going to stop fooling around. I’m going to visit Kuzuryu’s club. Then I proceed to kick the shit out of him. While demanding information about your grandfather, and I will be saving all the women in the club. I don’t give a fuck about doing things quietly. I will be closing the club for good!”**

“Keep safe. I don’t want you dying out there!”

**“I won’t. I have another reason to live now, and it’s you. I promise you we will find your grandfather and you can do whatever you want to him. Then after that. We will find your father.”**

“Thank you Makoto,” Kyoko said warmly. “Can I call you that from now on and you can call me Kyoko?”

**“I liked when you called me master,” **he joked. **“But that’s fine. Kyoko. Goodbye, and I will try and see you in a few days from now. I love you.”**

“Keep safe, Makoto. I love you too.”

The phone called ended, and Kyoko couldn’t believe what just happened there.

“I-I have a boyfriend!” She said, shocked.

“Yes, you do,” Sayaka said, walking in with a roll and sausage for Kyoko. “Congrats, you have done something that. I, Enoshima and Ludenberg failed to do. Break that wall and give Naegi the chance to find happiness. I’m happy for you and him.”

“Thanks, Maizono,” Kyoko replied.

Makoto’s mansion

Makoto was sitting down on his sofa with his hands over his face.

Kirumi walked into the living room and saw her master. “Are you ok Master?”

Makoto took his hands away from his face to look at his maid. “Yes, I’m fine. I was thinking, that’s all.”

“About what?”

“I asked out Kyoko out, and she said yes. I have a girlfriend now.”

“Congrats Master!” Kirumi smiled. “It’s about time. You deserve this, you know. Regardless of what you think.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s thanks to you and Kyoko that I’ve opened my eyes and heart.”

“I was only doing what I thought was best for my close friend,” she said warmly. “Since you have fixed that problem with Kirigiri. You need to plan your next step.”

“Yes,” he said firmly. “I’m bringing down Kuzuryu’s club, and then I’m hunting down Fuhito Kirigiri. Kyoko and I will get our revenge!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	15. Fuyuhiko's downfall

A few days had passed since Fuyuhiko had sent his men to Makoto’s mansion to capture Kyoko. But he hasn’t heard or even seen his men. Which convinced the mob boss that Makoto managed to kill them all.

Because of this, he had his club increase its security just incase if Makoto did show up. Fuyuhiko knew Makoto wasn’t stupid and would put the pieces together.

Fuyuhiko was watching the stage getting clear so a fresh batch of women could be sold. The club was extra busy. He never had so many people before. He could hear gasps, and he turned his head to the entrance of the room and saw model Junko Enoshima walking it.

“What is a model like her doing here?” Fuyuhiko said, surprised.

Junko walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. She sat on one of the barstools and paid the barman.

Fuyuhiko gives a signal to Peko who was leaning against a wall to be on guard. Peko nodded and watched Fuyuhiko walk over to Junko.

“Excuse me,” Fuyuhiko said. “But are you thee Junko Enoshima?”

“That I am. Young boy!” Junko replied, focusing on her glass.

“How dare you call me young boy!” Fuyuhiko said in anger. “I’m almost the same age as you!”

“Yeah? Well, considering the height of you. You should be in a nursey!”

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that. Or I will have you thrown out!”

“You touch me, and you will have the biggest lawsuit known to man on you,” Junko said, firmly turning to face him. “I’m here for a drink if you continue to bother me. Then I will have you thrown out!”

“Yeah right lady, you can’t throw me out. I own this club!”

“Oh yeah,” Junko grinned. “See if I walk onto that stage and do a sexy dance. I will have the weakminded men under my control. Who knows maybe even you. Because I have this goddess of a body.”

“You’re too full of yourself,” Fuhuhiko replied. “You’re not even that good looking.”

Junko smiled at Fuyuhiko, and this made the latter uncomfortable.

“At least I have big boobs and a good looking ass,” Junko replied. “What about you? I’m sure given your height you’re not picking a lot of heat down there. I’m sure you have lead many to women to disappointed in the bedroom department.”

Fuyuhiko bit his tongue. He knew that Junko was trying to get under his skin. He knew if he walked away. She wouldn’t bother him.

“I’m sure you know a thing or two about dealing with packing heat. Since you are a model. You must be on your knees all the time doing favours to fast-track your career,” Fuhyuhiko said.

He walked away, holding his head up high.

“Prick!” Junko whispered. “Just you wait. You little piece of shit!”

“Ladies and gentlemen,” said the announcer who was on stage.

Junko spun around and saw women walk onto the stage. Her blood began to boil. But she knew she had to keep cool. She looked around the room and saw her target. Peko Peokoyama.

Junko was tasked to keep Peko under control and avoid allowing her to get Fuyuhiko out of the building. If there was a secret route out of the building.

“Welcome to another bidding war for these beautiful young women who have been trained to obey any command!” The announcer said.

The first girl walked forward, and it was clear she was ready to cry.

“I will start the bidding 5,000.”

Junko stuck up her hand up.

“5,000 from the beautiful lady sitting at the bar.”

Fuyuhiko turned his head towards Junko in shock. _‘Ok, I didn’t expect that. A model is buying a slave interesting.’_

Junko saw Fuyuhiko’s confused look, and she winked at him.

_‘What is she playing at?’_ Fuyuhiko thought.

Junko walked over to Fuyuhiko. “Hey, do you know if she is into girls?”

“Girls?!” Fuyuhiko said, shocked.

“Yeah, I want a lesbian slave to lick me out all night long!” Junko said seductively. “So, is she into girls?”

“Umm I’m s-sure will lick you out. If you c-command it,” Fuyuhiko said, struggling to speak. His brain nearly had a shutdown. The image of Junko and a girl making love was a sight that Fuyuhiko wanted to see.

_‘Oh my, you have let your guard down completely. Lovely,’_ Junko thought.

“Hey about that woman that is leaning against the wall?” Junko asked. “Is she up for sale?”

“Who?” Fuyuhiko said as he shook his head to regain focus. He looked around and noticed the only woman that was leaning against a wall was Peko. “You want my bodyguard?”

“Yeah, she looks super cute. I will give you 20,000 for her?” Junko said.

“She isn’t for sale!”

“Do I see a bid for 10,000?” Said the announcer.

Junko stuck her hand up to made the bid. Then she went back to Fuyuhiko. “Come on a name price?”

“I told you she isn’t for sale!” Fuyuhiko said in anger.

“Fine, how about one million?” Junko said casually.

Fuyuhiko’s eyes nearly popped out. “One million? Do you even have that kind of money?”

“Yeah, of course, I do. Why do you think I’m offering you that amount?”

“Still no deal,” Fuyuhiko said. “I can’t trade Peko. She is mine, and no amount of money will convince to let her go.”

“Not even if I have sex with you?” Junko said seductively. “I’m sure I can convince you that I’m a good looking woman.”

“Umm…” Fuyuhiko said.

“Go on sale her to me,” Junko whispered. “I will rock your small world.”

Suddenly the pair heard gunshots at the entrance, and around the back. The girls began to scream and huddled together on stage.

While Peko rushed to Fuyuhiko.“Master we need to get out of here now!” She put her right hand on Fuyuhiko’s right shoulder.

Junko reacted by grabbing Peko’s arm and got her into an armlock. Due to how quick Junko was Peko couldn’t react quick enough, and Junko broke her arm.

Fuyuhiko was left in total shock and didn’t react. Junko shoved Peko to the ground and punched Fuyhiko in the face.

Men in suits began to flood the room with submachine guns, and all the guards that belonged to Fuyuhiko were shot dead.

Fuyuhiko saw Makoto walk into the room, and their eyes locked. “I suggest everyone within the room to remain calm!” Makoto said.

Fuyuhiko began to feel fear. “Peko defend me!” But all he could hear is her screaming in pain. He turned his head and saw Junko stamping on Peko’s broken arm.

“Men go into the back room and kill all the guards and meet up with the group that was coming through the backdoor! While two of you go up to the stage and ensure the women are safe!” Makoto ordered.

10 men left Makoto’s side, and eight rushed into the back room. While two went onto the stage. Makoto walked over to Fuyuhiko and held out a gun to Fuyuhiko’s forehead.

“Naegi…” Fuyuhiko said, terrified. “Nice to s-see you.”

“Likewise,” Makoto said emotionless. “Or is that a lie?”

“Look I-I… We can sort out a deal!” Fuyuhiko pleaded.

“A deal?” Makoto said coldly. “How dare you! You tried to have me killed! Death will come for you soon enough. That I can promise you.”

Makoto handed Junko the gun, and she shot Peko in the head, killing the bodyguard. Makoto got onto his knees, laid into Fuyuhiko with punches to the face.

“You sick fucking PIG!” Makoto said in anger. “How many WOMEN lives have you destroyed because of your greed? I will ensure people like you will never make a profit from making selling women! Now tell me where can I find Fuhito Kirigiri?”

Makoto stopped punching the mob boss, and his face was a bloody mess. “I d-don’t know,” Fuyuhiko replied. “He helped me. The only time I see him is here.”

“Don’t bullshit me!” Makoto said in anger as he punched Fuyuhiko’s face again. “Enoshima dealt with Zeke in a disturbing way. Even I felt sick after what she had done. If you don’t tell me everything, you know. You will suffer the same fate as Zeke.”

Junko got onto her knees and whispered into Fuyuhiko’s ear and told him what she did to Zeke. Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened, and he threw up.

“Eww that’s fucking disgusting,” Junko said rushing to her feet and stepped away.

“Please!” Fuyuhiko pleaded. “I don’t know where Kirigiri lives. Or anything about him. All I know is. He helped me to keep the police off me. If I took in his granddaughter.”

“For what purpose?” Makoto said.

“To break her. So she became obedient for whatever Kirigiri’s purpose was for her. But I fucked up. I forgot that I wasn't meant to sale her. Kirigiri was angry at me. But he was keen to meet you and when you two did. He offered me money to take you out and take back his granddaughter.”

“You sick fuck!” Makoto said in anger. “My maid was in danger because of you! You will die that I can promise you! But I won’t kill you. I will leave that in Enoshima’s hands.”

“Oh goodie,” Junko giggled. “Do you want me to dish out the same punishment to Kuzuryu as I did with Zeke?”

“Yes, then kill him in the most painful and slowest way possible,” Makoto said.

“Will do boss,” Junko said.

Makoto walked up to the stage, and the girls looked terrified. “Relax ladies. All of you are safe. We have a place where all of you can rebuild your lives,” Makoto smiled. “All of you can forget this awful place and move forward.”

“Thank you,” said one of the girls.

“No, don’t apologies,” Makoto said, shaking his head. “I took to long to save you all and the previous women before. I’m sorry.”

Makoto walked away from the girls and looked at all the people who were terrified. “Listen up, everyone. I will let you all go. Do not tell anyone what happened here. We will find you if you talk. That is a promise. You may go and never come back to this place.”

Everyone rushed out and leaving the club empty apart from Makoto, his men, Junko, Fuyuhiko and the girls. He was glad they were now safe. Fuyuhiko would soon suffer and die for his crimes. Now his main target was Fuhito. But how to find him. Makoto didn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	16. Kyoko attends her first meeting

Kyoko was standing in front of a full-length mirror. She was wearing a blue dress which cost a fortune. She was getting herself ready as she and Sayaka were heading out.

Two days had passed since Fuyuhiko’s club was put down. Makoto had called an emergency meeting, and Sayaka felt it was best to take Kyoko along. She would be safe with the group rather than be left here alone with guards protecting her.

“Kirigiri are you ready?” Sayaka said, walking into Kyoko’s guest room. Sayaka stopped and was stunned by how beautiful Kyoko was. “Damn girl, you look amazing. Makoto will struggle to keep his eyes away from him.”

Kyoko began to blush. “I hope so. It will be our first time seeing each other since we officially became a couple. The first thing I want to do is wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for our first kiss.”

“Get in there girl,” Sayaka giggled.

Kyoko smiled. “I’m ready.”

The two girls left Sayaka’s home and got into a car left for the meeting.

10 minutes later

The girl’s arrived at the building. They were stopped by the guards. Sayaka informed them that Kyoko was the boss new girlfriend and that was enough to allow Kyoko access. Which Sayaka was glad.

The girls entered the building, and they could hear music coming from the main room.

“Listen to that jazz,” Kyoko said. “It sounds wonderful.”

“Yes, it does. Before we go to the meeting, would you like a drink?” Sayaka asked.

“No,” Kyoko said, shaking her head. “Makoto banned me from drinking for a month. After Tojo and I drank all his booze one night.”

“All of it?” Sayaka said, laughing.

“Yes, we got drunk and well… Makoto wasn’t happy. Honestly, he was more upset that we drank all the booze than us getting drunk. I made a fool of myself when he arrived home. First time getting wasted and he had to carry me to my room.”

“Oh, dear,” Sayaka laughed. “Right, I will get you water then. Follow me.”

Kyoko walked with Sayaka, and the pair entered the main room, and Kyoko was shocked by what she saw. People gambling everywhere.

_‘So, this is where Makoto made all of his money?’_ Kyoko thought.

The pair arrived at the bar, and Sayaka’s drink was ready for her.

“Evening, Miss, everybody is here,” said the bartender.

“Good, can you get water for my friend please,” Sayaka said.

“Coming right up.”

Kyoko watched the man get to work and within 15 seconds. He had a glass of water ready. Kyoko grabbed her glass and followed Sayaka towards a door that blocked by a guard.

“Hello, Miss Maizono, I can’t allow your friend to walk past,” the guard said.

“My friend is the bosses new girlfriend,” Sayaka replied. “Let her through or go and get the boss.”

“Stay here,” the guard said, and he opened the door and headed inside. The pair waited for a minute before the guard came back, leaving the door open. “Sorry Miss Kirigiri. I was only doing my job. Please walk in.”

“It’s fine and thanks,” Kyoko replied.

The two girls walked past the walk and continued down the hallway until they got to a door. Sayaka opened it, and they headed inside.

“Kyoko,” Makoto said warmly as he stood up.

Kyoko rushed over to him, and she hugged him.

“Young love,” Chisa said warmly. “I miss those days.”

Kyouske rolled his eyes.

“I’m glad that you're safe,” Kyoko said.

“I told you I would be fine,” Makoto replied softly.

“How is your arm?”

“95% fit. I still get a slight pain. But thanks to the pain killers. I can hardly feel it most of the time. Right, you take my seat, and we will begin.”

Kyoko wanted to kiss Makoto. But she could wait a little bit longer. She sat down on her chair and saw everyone sitting down apart from Kyosuke who was standing as Chisa was sitting in his chair.

“First of all,” Makoto said. “Kyoko, let me interduce to you. Celestia Ludenberg, Junko Enoshima, Kyosuke Munataka and Chisa Yukizome. The latter two are the people who look after the women that I bought. While Ludenberg runs this building.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kirigiri,” Celestia smiled. “By the looks of it. You have done what myself, Enoshima and Maizono failed to do. Make Naegi fall in love with a woman.”

“He was a tough egg to crack that’s for sure,” Kyoko replied. “Munataka, Yukizome. I must say thank you. For making preparations for me to stay in that rehabilitation home before I got Makoto to change his mind.”

“No, don’t need to thank us,” Chisa smiled warmly. “We were only doing our bit to ensure you would have a better tomorrow. But something tells me that you are going to have a bright and happy future with Naegi.”

“I will,” Kyoko smiled. “Nice to meet you, Enoshima.”

“Nice to meet ya!” Junko replied. “Kirigiri do me a favour. Once you bang, Naegi tell me, Maizono and Ludenberg what he is like in bed. Something tells me that us three girls have missed out on something mighty good.”

“Fucking hell!” Byakuya huffed. “Every time we attend one of these bloody meetings. Eight times out of ten. It involves one of you three wanting to fuck Naegi. Can we stick to business.”

“You’re jealous because you can’t attain pleasure,” Celestia smirked.

“Can we move forward. Please,” Makoto said. “I don’t want to give my girlfriend the impression that I’m this irresistible man.”

“Well, considering how your girlfriend has fallen for you,” Sayaka giggled. “She couldn’t resist you either.”

Makoto rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Junko. “Enoshima how is Kuzuryu?”

“He is hanging in there,” Junko smiled. “He keeps muttering for death. But I’m not done with him just yet.”

“You’re a beast, aren’t you Enoshima?” Byakuya smirked. “You enjoy torture.”

“I only enjoy it to those who deserve it,” Junko replied. “If the world was a simple and pure place. Then I wouldn’t need to torture. But because we live in a shitty world. People deserve to be punished. Plus if you knew what I was doing to Kuzuryu. I’m sure you would call me something more degrading than a mere beast.”

“Tell me,” Byakuya said.

“No!” Makoto said firmly. “Just the mere thought of repeating what she is doing to Kuzuryu is making me sick.”

Byakuya was interested to know now. He stood up and walked over to Enoshima, and she whispered in his ear. What she has done to Zeke and is currently doing to Kuzuryu.

Byakuya’s face became pale and got back to his chair. It looked like he was going to throw up.

“You’re a monster!” He said weakly.

“Maybe I am,” Junko said, looking at her nails. “But I’m a monster for justice.”

“What you are doing to him isn’t justice!”

“Blah,” Junko replied, waving her hand. “Kuzuryu had it coming to him. The number of women he has sold and kept in his club was disgusting!”

“Indeed,” Makoto nodded. “Munataka, Yukizome. I must apologies again for landing so many women at your doorstep.”

“It’s fine, Naegi,” Chisa smiled. “We have managed to get them all a bed. The place is more lively. But I’m glad you and Enoshima saved the women at the time you did. They were ready to be sold off.”

“I’m glad as well,” Makoto sighed. “Who knows what life they could have been living now.”

“Naegi,” Kyosuke said. “Sorry to disappoint you. But I have found nothing on Fuhito Kirigiri or Jin Kirigiri.”

“I expected as much for Fuhito. But Jin?” He folded his arms to think.

“How do we find this Fuhito Kirigiri?” Mondo asked.

“We look for his house address,” Byakuya replied. “I suspect that he was the one that learned about Naegi’s home address. With him being a detective, he could ask for any information and say he is doing a private investigation.”

“So, we just go to the police station and ask for his address?” Mondo said.

“If it only that simple,” Makoto said. “No doubt he would have gone to Kuzuryu’s club to find it abandoned. Kirigiri kept Kuzuryu off the radar, and that’s how the police never got involved, and Kuzuryu was able to continue his sick plans.”

“For what purpose?” Byakuya asked.

“To break Kyoko of course,” Makoto said disgustedly. “Kyoko was too disobedient for Kirigiri’s liking, and he handed her to Kuzuryu in order to break her. So when she was ready. The old bastard would have an obedient granddaughter.”

“Everything makes sense now,” Kyoko sighed. “I always thought about my father growing up, and my grandfather grew annoyed. He wanted me to become a detective like him. But I was never interested. I was more keen to find my father.”

“Geez, your granddad is a sick fuck!” Junko said, annoyed. “He handed you to Kuzuryu so he could make you a detective after you broke. Good thing you didn’t.”

“Yes, my love for my father and my hatred for my grandfather kept me from breaking. It’s funny that I think about it. Two years of hell and yet somehow, I end up getting sold to a man who has a good heart. Now I have fallen in love with him.”

Makoto’s face grew red.

“He also spanked me once,” Kyoko added, smiling.

“Hey steady on Naegi!” Junko said. “Where is our spank?”

“Indeed,” Celestia nodded. “I feel rather left out.”

“Kirigiri is one lucky lady!” Sayaka giggled. “I wanted to get spanked by him.”

“Sorry, Makoto,” Kyoko laughed. “I couldn’t help but embarrassed you.”

Makoto rubbed his face and wanted to hide somewhere.

“Bro, you could have your own harem by now,” Mondo said stunned.

“What’s a harem?” Kyoko asked.

“One guy has plenty of women by his side.”

“Oh no, Makoto is mine. Sorry ladies,” Kyoko said quickly.

“Yeah fair do’s,” Junko said.

“Very well,” Celestia said. “You broke his wall first.”

“As long as Naegi can find happiness. Then that’s all I care about,” Sayaka said.

“Can we get back on track!” Byakuya groaned.

“Sorry,” Kyoko said. “Going back to the address. All of you don’t need to go and find it. I lived with my grandfather before he threw me away.”

Makoto felt like banging his head against the table. Why did he not think of that?

“Are you sure?” Byakuya said. “It would be possible for him to move house within those two years.”

“It’s the only lead we have,” Kyoko replied. “I’m certain he hasn’t moved house. He loves where he stays. I know all of you are helping. But this is between me, him, Makoto and Tojo.”

“Kirumi?” Makoto said, shocked.

“Yes, she could have died that night.”

“Oh, right. Kirumi wouldn’t get involved in other peoples affairs anyway. Plus she knows this between you and your grandfather. So where does he stay and we can end this?”

“I won’t say not for now anyway,” Kyoko replied. “Makoto, this is the first time I’ve seen you since we were attacked and became a couple. I want us to be together for a few days. Then we can see my grandfather. I want to spend time with the man I love. Right now that’s what I want.”

“What about your father?” Makoto asked.

“I have a gut feeling that we will find my father when we have dealt with my grandfather. If he can keep the police away from a human trafficking club. Then I’m certain that he knows where my father is and has been stopping him from coming back.”

“Kyoko, I want this over and done with right now,” Makoto said firmly.

“Naegi,” Chisa said, shaking her head. “Can’t you see how much Kirigiri wants to be with you right now?”

“Yes?” Makoto said, unsure.

“Geez, Yukizome,” Junko said, rolling her eyes. “Give the poor man a break. He is new to this dating thing.”

“I’m aware. But I think it would be good for him and Kirigiri to get away from this mess for a day or two. Relax and enjoy being a couple.”

“I agree,” Kyosuke said. “Naegi, you deserve a few days away from this. You got shot, and you never allow yourself time to recover fully. Take a few days off and treat Kirigiri and yourself to something nice.”

“Please Makoto listens to us,” Kyoko said.

“Fine,” he sighed. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to relax a bit before we see her grandfather.”

“Good stuff,” Chisa smiled.

“Ludenberg you are in charge for the next few days,” Makoto said.

“Very well,” Celestia nodded.

“Meeting is over,” Makoto said.

Everybody got up and left apart from Kyoko who was still seating with Makoto standing beside her. Kyoko stood up and looked into Makoto’s eyes and the pair kissed.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to kiss you,” Kyoko smiled.

“Same here,” Makoto smiled back.

Kyoko wrapped her arms around Makoto’s neck and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	17. The couple's first date

Kirumi was in the kitchen making breakfast for Makoto. The mansion was back to normal thanks to the efforts of the people Byakuya hired.

Kirumi heard someone walk into the kitchen and she turned her head to see Kyoko in jammies walking into the kitchen.

“Morning Tojo,” Kyoko said warmly.

“Kirigiri?” Kirumi said, shocked. “What are you doing here?”

“Makoto felt it was best for me to come home and to sleep in my own bed again felt great. I was wondering if you needed a hand?”

“No, I’m fine,” Kirumi replied. “It’s good to see you well.”

“Likewise. Tojo, can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can.”

“Ok, do you know anything about dates? Makoto and I are going out for our first date today, and I haven’t got a clue how a date works.”

“Sorry, I can’t help you. I’ve never been in a relationship before let alone a date,” Kirumi said, turning her head back to Makoto’s breakfast.

“Impossible!” Kyoko said, shocked. “Tojo, you are a beautiful woman. I refuse to believe you have remained single all your life.”

“It’s true,” Kirumi laughed. “I’m married to my job as a maid. I don’t have any real interest in dating anyone.”

“Not even Makoto?” Kyoko said, folding her arms.

“Master is a wonderful man. I do find him attractive. But his private life puts me off, and I’m happier being his maid more than anything.”

“Don’t you mean his friend? I think Makoto sees you more than a friend than a maid.”

“He does,” Kirumi said warmly. “If things go bad. I go into friend mode and call him Makoto. As you know no doubt, and also hear me.”

“Yes,” Kyoko replied. Then she felt hands on her hips and lips kissing her neck, and it was making her legs turn to jelly.

“Morning, Kyoko,” Makoto whispered into her ear. Then he went back to kissing her neck.

“Don’t stop!” Kyoko whispered loud enough. “This feels amazing.”

Makoto continued to kiss Kyoko on the neck. Then he walked around and kissed Kyoko on the lips.

“My legs are jelly,” Kyoko whispered.

“My kisses are just that awesome, you know,” Makoto joked.

“But your spanks are even better,” Kyoko giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Very funny,” Makoto grinned. “What would you do if I asked you to bend over so I could spank you?”

“I would bend over and let you do it,” she winked.

“Wow, you’re a bad girl,” he laughed.

“You love it!”

“Could you two please get a room. Master wear a condom while you're at it,” Kirumi said unimpressed. “I’m trying to work here.”

“Sorry Kirumi,” Makoto said as his cheeks grew red as did Kyoko’s cheeks.

“Thank you, Master. I’m happy for you both but please not in front of me when I’m trying to work.”

“Understood.”

“Makoto, I’m going for a bath,” Kyoko said.

“Ok,” Makoto replied. He kissed her on the cheek, Kyoko give him a warming smile, and she left the room.

“How is your arm?” Kirumi asked.

“It’s getting there,” Makoto replied as he walked up to the counter. “Kirumi, thank you for everything over the past week. Looking after me when I was healing and making sure things were done right upstairs when the repairs were getting done.”

“Master, you don’t need to thank me. I will admit it was fun playing as nurse Kirumi Tojo,” she smiled.

“Yeah,” Makoto sighed. “I prefer you as a maid…”

“Was my approach too much for you, Master?” She laughed.

“Umm yeah…I mean you were checking up on me every hour and ensuring that I took my tablets at the right time. I know how to look after myself.”

“You are correct on that front. But someone had to look after you. Because you were shot after all. If I never did my job. I would no doubt get an ear-bashing from your new girlfriend.”

“I doubt she would do that to you. Anyway, I need tips, and I was hoping you can help me?”

“No, I don’t know how dates work. Master you of all people should know I’ve never been a relationship before.”

“Huh?” Makoto said, surprised. “How did you know I was going to ask you about dates.”

“Because Kirigiri asked me the same thing minutes ago.”

“Oh right,” Makoto mumbled.

A few hours later

Makoto and Kyoko were at the zoo. The pair spoke about where they wanted to go to, and they agreed the zoo would be a good starting point.

The couple held hands as they walked around the zoo looking at the different animals.

“Hey, Makoto look it’s a goat just roaming about,” Kyoko said shocked.

“Yeah goats are friendly animals who like a good clap,” Makoto said. He and Kyoko walked over to the goat, and both began to clap it.

“It looks like the goat is enjoying it,” Kyoko said.

“Yip, I’m sure this goat here walks around and look for claps from people.”

They stopped clapping the goat and moved on. They got to the lions, which one roared and Kyoko leapt behind Makoto’s back.

“Ha if you’re scared by that roar. Then you will be scared of me in bed,” Makoto joked.

“Very funny,” Kyoko said, not impressed. “I was testing your abilities as a boyfriend to see if you would protect me from danger.”

“Admit it. You were scared!” He laughed. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Kyoko. “I will protect you from any danger. This includes your grandfather.”

“Plus don’t mention him. Not today at least. But thank you for your words,” Kyoko said softly.

The lion roared again, and this time it caught Makoto out, and he tightens his hold on Kyoko.

“Look who is scared now,” she giggled.

“I was protecting my girlfriend that’s all,” Makoto said unconvincingly.

“Sure,” Kyoko said sarcastically.

“Let’s get out of here,” Makoto said.

“Agreed,” Kyoko replied.

The pair headed for the sea-based area of the zoo and the pair were in awe at the hundreds of fish that were swimming around.

“Did you know that fish have a memory span of three seconds?” Makoto said.

“Three seconds?” Kyoko said raising her eyebrow. “I find that had to believe.”

“Well, that is what people say, and I’m not an expert on fish. Considering how small fish are and all they do is swim mindlessly. I would have to agree with the memory span.”

“Fish are lucky,” Kyoko replied.

“How lucky?” Makoto said, surprised.

“They can swim around without a care in the world. While we humans have to suffer every day.”

“True, but they don’t get spanked by me,” he replied with a big grin.

“What am I going to do with you?” She giggled.

“Well you better start thinking. You are stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

“Maybe I could hug you and kiss you every day,” she said seductively.

“I would enjoy that very much,” he replied seductively.

The pair kissed and they area to go to a snack shop and pick up food.

Hours later

After they were done with the zoo. The couple went shopping and a bit of sightseeing. With Kyoko being trapped for two years. Makoto showed her new buildings that were built.

It was dinner time, and the couple were at a restaurant having dinner.

As the day went on. Kyoko began to grow guilty. Makoto had paid for everything. She still didn’t have money to her name.

“What’s up?” Makoto said. “You have been looking at your food with a sad face.”

“I feel guilty about us,” she replied.

“Huh?” Makoto replied.

“You have paid for everything today. I don’t even have money of my own to buy you something nice or even buy you dinner.”

“Hey one step at a time,” Makoto said. “Once we deal with our problem and find your father. I have a job ready for you if you want it.”

“Which is?” Kyoko said.

“Enoshima has been looking for a personal assistant or PA for short. She wants a woman for the job. She doesn’t want a guy because they would just stare at her body all the time. So, I thought about it, and you would be perfect.”

“Would she have me on board?” Kyoko replied.

“Yes, once I have a word with her. She will be happy. Because you are dating me. She will give you a boost in your weekly wage.”

“That sounds nice,” Kyoko said.

“Oh one more thing. If she ever asks you how big my dick is. Please say I’m really big ok?”

“Oh I don’t know about that?” She giggled. “I will need to see it first. I won’t lie to my future boss.”

“You rascal,” he said shaking his head.

“You love it!”

“You know I’m happy that I’m dating you and not the other three girls,” Makoto said.

“How so?”

“Well the night you and Kirumi got wasted. I was at the meeting, and they said if I was their lover they would fuck me. Ludenberg, twice daily. Enoshima, three times a day and Maizono, four times a day. However, with you, I feel like you would be gentle with me.”

“Gentle?” Kyoko chuckled. “I am going to fuck you five times a day. When we reach that point in our relationship.”

“Oh, lovely,” Makoto said sarcastically. “Kyoko, I want you to sleep with me tonight. No sex! I want to hold you in my arms while we sleep.”

“I would like that very much,” she said warmly.

Hours later

It was late at night. Makoto was in bed reading a paper. While Kyoko was in the master bathroom brushing her teeth.

Once she was done brushing her teeth. She walked into the bedroom and saw Makoto smiling at her. He put the paper on his bedside table and watched Kyoko crawl into bed.

He turned off the lights, and he got himself comfortable. Kyoko laid her head on Makoto’s left shoulder, and he wrapped his left arm around her.

“This feels nice,” Kyoko yawned.

“It better than I thought possible,” Makoto said.

“I feel really safe right now. Safer than I’ve ever been. Makoto thank you for today.”

“Don’t mention it. Spending time with you as my girlfriend was the best time I’ve had in years.”

“Likewise,” she said mumbled and fell asleep with Makoto following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	18. Kyoko and Fuhito meet

Makoto was standing in front of his full-length mirror. He was wearing his black suit, black shirt and black tie.

“You look sexy,” Kyoko said as she leaned against the bathroom door frame. “However, I will admit you look too flashy. We are going to meet my grandfather. Not go to a fancy party.”

“This is how I normally dress,” Makoto replied. “Plus, I want to look my best when we see that old bastard! If he lays a finger on you when we talk to him…”

“He won’t,” Kyoko said, walking towards him. “I wasn’t the same girl I was growing up. If he tries to hit me, then I will break his fingers. The part of me that loved him died when he dumped me in that club.” Kyoko held Makoto’s hand, and she rests her head on his shoulder. “All I care about now is trying to find my father. If my grandfather has any information on where I can find my father, I will break every bone of his for him to talk.”

“I will help,” Makoto said. “I’ve learned a few techniques over the years to bring out the worst pain possible. But there is a slight problem.”

“Which is?”

“I’ve never managed to break any of Kuzuryu’s men. They never broke once and stayed loyal to Kuzuryu.”

“That’s fine. We can get Enoshima to do what she did to Zeke and Kuzyru,” Kyoko replied. “In fact what did she do to them anyway? You said you felt sick, and Togami looked like when he was going to throw up when Enoshima told him.”

Makoto felt sick just thinking about what Junko did. He placed his mouth next to Kyoko’s ear and whispered what Junko did to the pair.

Kyoko’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh… That’s well umm…”

“Yeah,” Makoto sighed. “I have my limits when it comes to torture, and I never go past them. But Junko is a woman, and her fellow women have been poorly treated. She goes beyond her limits and well yeah now you know.”

Makoto stepped away from his girlfriend and went over to his bedside drawer and pulled out a gun and a box of ammo.

“Can I have one?” Kyoko asked.

“No, you don’t have the heart to pull the trigger. Remember when you held the gun in my office against me?”

“Yes, I remember. I still can’t believe you flicked me on the forehead,” Kyoko said, annoyed.

“It was my way to say that you weren’t in trouble as you feared you would be. But back to the point. You never pulled the trigger against me. So I doubt you would shoot your grandfather.”

“If you were in danger from him. I would. The thought of seeing you danger makes me feel sick,” Kyoko said, shaking her head.

“I can look after myself,” Makoto said as he was putting bullets into his handgun. “I may not look like much. But I know how to fight.”

“You are wrong, Makoto,” Kyoko smiled. “When I saw you topless yesterday. Oh my,” she blushed. “You have some muscle on you, and I had to stop myself from drooling.”

“Watch yourself you are slowly beginning to sound like Enoshima, Ludenberg and Maizono.”

“Is it so wrong to have someone gush over you?”

“Yes, because their higher brain functions turn off when they wanted me. I don’t want the same thing happening to you. Right, let’s head.”

“Excuse me. I will have you know my higher brain functions are always active,” Kyoko replied.

“Yeah said the woman who had to stop herself from drooling,” Makoto said grinning at her.

“Well played!”

Makoto put the gun inside his blazer. He and Kyoko headed downstairs and stood at the front door.

“Kirumi that’s us leaving,” Makoto shouted.

The maid didn’t reply, but instead, she rushed out of the living room. “Master, Kirigiri please be careful!”

“We will be fine,” Makoto replied calmly.

“Something tells me that won’t be the case,” Kirumi sighed.

“You should be more positive.”

“You have the cheek to talk,” Kyoko replied. “Mr Nagitve here. Oh, look at me. I’m a monster. Nobody will like me,” she said while trying to sound like Makoto.

Kirumi burst out laughing while Makoto didn’t look impressed.

“I don’t sound like that,” he said.

“Master, you do,” Kirumi said. “Minus the dodgy male/female voice, of course. Anyway, make sure you two look after yourselves please.”

“We will,” Kyoko said.

The pair left the mansion and got into the car.

“I’m glad Kirigiri told Master her grandfathers address last night during dinner,” Kirumi said to herself as she watched the pair drive away. “It gave Master a chance to form a backup plan.”

10 minutes

The couple arrived at a big house that had it’s own garden and runway. There were no other houses in sight.

“Shit, that house is big. Not as big as my mansion,” Makoto said stunned as he got out of the car.

Kyoko got out of the car. “You could call it a mini-mansion. My grandfather is rich. But considering how he was protecting Kuzuryu. I’m sure he made money off the record.”

“You ready?” Makoto asked his girlfriend.

“More than I’ll ever be,” Kyoko said, taking a breath.

The couple walked up to the front door. Kyoko knocked on the door, and they waited for Fuhito to answer.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and they saw Fuhito looking at them annoyed.

“I must say I’m disappointed in your progress. I imagined you two would be here sooner,” the old man said. “Tell me, what did you do to Kuzuryu? He wasn’t at the club when I went there. Did you kill him Mr Naegi?”

“He is dead. But not by my hands!” Makoto replied coldly. “And you will share the same fate for trying to get me killed.”

“Now now let’s not get too hasty here,” Fuhito said. “Come inside. I want to offer you a deal Mr Naegi.”

Kyoko put her hand on the door and forced it open. “Not even a hello, how are you doing?” She said in anger. “Are you ignoring me on purpose?”

“You will not speak unless spoken to granddaughter. Don’t forget your manners!” Fuhito snapped.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that! You dumped me in a hell hole for two years. You even fucking care about me!”

Fuhito raised his hand, but Makoto quickly grabbed it. “Let’s not get too hasty now. We can settle this like grown adults,” he said.

Fuhito shook off Makoto’s grip and left the door. The couple saw him walk into a room.

“He has walked into the living room,” Kyoko said.

“Right stay close to me,” Makoto said he pulled out his gun as walk into the house.

Kyoko followed him and closed the door. She took a good look around, and she remembers the worse than good memories in this place. Kyoko followed Makoto into the living, and they found Fuhito sitting in an armchair drinking tea.

“You bring a gun to a detectives house? Poor choice,” Fuhito said. “I have so much dirt on you, Mr Naegi. You will be facing a lifetime behind bars.”

“Oh, really? Do tell?” Makoto said.

Fuhito got up and walked over to a drawer, opened it and took something out. He closed the drawer and walked back over to the sofa and sat back down. He threw a card on the coffee table.

Makoto walked over to look at the card and his widened in horror. “Shit!” He said. It was a membership card for Celestia’s building.

“Oh, shit indeed!” Fuhito chuckled. “I've been a member of your little group for a while. I’ve watched how people gambled illegally. While seeing you and others enter a hallway that no one else is allowed to go through.”

Makoto put down his gun. “What do you want?”

“You know what I want,” Fuhito smiled. “Hand over Kyoko, and I won’t make calls for Miss Ludenberg’s building to be raided. Oh and trust me when I say this. Miss Enoshima and Miss Maizono’s respective careers will be destroyed if you give me the wrong answer.”

“I can kill you and end things here,” Makoto replied. “This means everyone is safe.”

“True. But you have no idea what killing me would do?” Fuhito chuckled. “I have left a plan in place just in case you pick the wrong choice.”

“I’m willing to deal with you,” Makoto said. “But I want one thing in return.”

“What!” Kyoko said horrified. She couldn’t believe Makoto was going to give her up. ‘_No, there is something else to it. Makoto promised that he would protect me from my grandfather.’_

“Go on what is it?” Fuhito asked.

“I want everything you have on me and my allies right now,” Makoto said. “If you give me that. Kirigiri is yours. She is the worst woman I’ve ever bought. She is an awful maid and is sometimes disobedient.”

_‘He is lying. I need to play along,’ _Kyoko thought.

“That she is.” Fuhito replied. “I've punched her over the years to beat it out of her. But I’ve failed. Have you been trying to train her?”

“Yes, I’ve used my belt on her a few times,” Makoto said lying. “Your granddaughter has become somewhat obedient. But she puts up a fight and tells me how her father will find me and kick the living shit out of me.”

“Ah yes, Jin,” Fuhito laughed. “I wonder what he would make of his little girl.”

Kyoko clenched her fists in anger, and she was ready to attack her grandfather. But she controlled herself so Makoto can do whatever he wanted to do.

“See once I’m done with you, my dear granddaughter,” Fuhito grinned. “You will finally learn to forget about your father and hate him. I will break you so much that not even seeing will bring you happiness.”

“He is still alive!” Kyoko said.

“Very much so,” Fuhito nodded. “I’ve told him lies to keep him from returning. My poor son is broken. Due to how much you hate him for leaving you all those years ago. I’ve told him to stay away because it was for the best.”

Tears began to run down Kyoko’s face. “All this time. He has falsely believed that I hate him. YOU FUCKING MONSTER!” She screamed at him.

Fuhito got up and laughed. “You call me a monster? I’m a detective. I protect people from monsters. Let me get my folder, and we can complete the trade Mr Naegi.”

He walked back over to the drawer and opened it. He quickly took out his gun, leaving Makoto no time to react and the former shot Makoto in the chest.

Makoto fell to the ground lifeless, and Kyoko screamed in horror.

“See what did I tell you. I protect people from monsters,” Fuhito laughed.

Kyoko fell to the floor and began to shake Makoto’s body. “Makoto please wake up… Please!” Tears ran down her face.

Oh, look. You’re breaking already!” Fuhito laughed.

Through the tears, Kyoko saw Makoto still holding the gun. She quickly grabbed it and aimed it at Fuhito.

“You point a gun at me?” Fuhito said emotionless. “Please, don’t be a stupid girl. Put the down gun, and I will tell you where your father stays.”

Kyoko’s hands began to tremble. She wanted to know where her father was staying. But she knew Fuhito could be lying. She closed her eyes and made her choice. If her father was alive then she could wait a bit more to find him. Right now, she needs to end this once and for all. She opened her eyes and pulled the trigger.

Fuhito let out a roar of pain. Kyoko shot him in the arm that was holding the gun. “YOU BITCH. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT.” He tried to switch the weapon to his other arm. But Kyoko pulled the trigger again and again until Fuhito dropped to the ground dead.

Kyoko let out a massive scream of her own, and she cried into Makoto’s chest. Then she forgot to do something important. She forgot to check Makoto’s pulse to see if he was alive.

As Kyoko was ready to put her fingers on his wrist to check for his pulse, she heard the front door getting slammed open and was stunned to see Mondo and Junko burst into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	19. Kyoko finds hope

An hour had passed. Kyoko was sitting in Fuhito’s living room replying the past hour events in her head. She watched the man that she loves getting shot in the chest. Thankfully Makoto was shot on the side of the chest that didn’t contain his heart. He was still alive. But he needed medical treatment straight away.

Mondo and some of his men did their best to heal the wound, and they carefully took Makoto away to seek help. Junko did her best to comfort Kyoko who at the time was on the verge of having a breakdown. But thanks to Junko. Kyoko did get better.

Fuhito’s corpse was still lying on the floor, and it hadn’t been moved what so ever. Kyoko found a cloth and put it over Fuhito’s face. So she and the others didn’t have to look at his face.

“Makoto always said that he didn’t want me to get involved. Because he was scared that I would get hurt,” Kyoko said emotionless. “But he is the one getting hurt because of me. He has been shot twice because of me. I’m nothing but bad luck to him.”

“Now hold on there, lady!” Junko said who was sitting on the sofa along with Kyoko. “Don’t you dare go down that line of thought. The boss needs you more than ever. Do you have any idea how happy he will feel once he sees you once he awakes?”

“It’s not just him!” Kyoko snapped. “All of you are in trouble because of my grandfather’s plan. Your career, along with Maizono’s career is in serious doubt!”

“All of us will be fine. Don’t worry. We have a little backup plan of our own. If the police ever came knocking. I mean geez, it would be silly of us if we didn’t have a backup plan. Lederberg and Togami will have that covered. All of us have convincing covers, and we have an ace up our sleeve.”

“Me?”

“Yip, you can tell the police the truth about your grandfather. I think if they heard the truth. They and the government will try and hide the dirty truth from public knowledge that a detective was a scumbag.”

Kyoko didn’t reply as she shook her head.

“Kirigiri listen to me. You are now finally free from your grandfather. All you need to do is find your father. Who knows your grandfather might have information on your father's whereabouts here.”

Kyoko’s eyes lit up. “You’re right! I’ve been stuck in this mood. I’m not even thought about anything else.”

“There we go,” Junko smiled. “Right, I think it’s time to phone the police. I will leave and let them arrive, and you can explain what happened. If they saw me here, it would raise unwanted questions.”

“Right, ok,” Kyoko replied.

Junko said her goodbyes and left the house. Kyoko picked up the phone and began to dial the number for the police.

**“Hello, you have the police helpline. How can I help you?” **Said a rough voicing male voice.

“Hi, my name is Kyoko Kirigiri. I’m phoning to report a crime.”

**“Kyoko Kirigiri did you say your name was?” **The man said, shocked.

“Yes.”

**“Fuhito Kirigiri granddaughter correct?”**

“Yes,” Kyoko said again.

**“One moment, please.”**

Kyoko was left confused. She didn’t expect to be put on hold.

**“Miss Kirigiri,” **the man said. **“Can you tell us about your location. Your grandfather has been looking for you for the past two years.”**

“Oh, has he know!” Kyoko said angerly. “I can tell you where my grandfather is. He is lying on the floor next to me because I killed him. Two years ago, he threw me into a human tracking club, so if he was looking for me. Then he knew where I clearly was.”

**“Right…” **The man said, stunned. **“Please give me your location.”**

“I’m at his house.”

**“We will send a squad over please remain where you are.”**

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to look for clues about my father’s whereabouts.”

Kyoko put down the phone, and she stared at the corpse. “You filthy piece of shit! Why did you have to be such an awful man!” Kyoko shook her head and held back the tears again. “Get a grip!”

Kyoko left the living room and headed upstairs. She walked to her former room and opened the door and went inside. The room was covered in dust. It was clear that Fuhito never went near this room.

She walked over to the bookshelf she had and saw all of her favourite books. “I will need to take these books home. These were the only happy moments I had growing up here.”

She left her old room and headed back downstairs and headed for Fuhito’s office. Once she got inside memory upon memory hurt her. In this very room, her grandfather tried and somewhat failed to teach her the ways of becoming a detective.

The room itself hadn’t changed over the two years she was absent. Fuhito had a red rug in the middle of the room, and she hated it. Kyoko walked over to the desk and sat in the chair.

“It feels weird sitting here,” she muttered. She began to check the desk drawers in the hope of finding the information she was after. But she had no luck. All she found were clues on minor cases Fuhito was working on.

Kyoko let out an annoyed sigh, and she slammed the desk drawer in anger. She looked around the room, but her eyes kept drawing her back to the red carpet.

“Wait!” Kyoko said suddenly. “Grandfather always had a habit of fixing that rug.”

She stood up and walked over to the rug. She pulled away the rug to find standard wooden flooring. But she took a closer look and saw one of the planks had a hole big enough for one finger to fit in. She got on her knees and stuck out her finger and put it into the hole and raised the plank up.

She gasped as she saw a folder. “Bingo!” She pulled out the folder and walked over to the desk and sat back down.

Kyoko began to investigate the first folder. She opened it and found paperwork and a diary. She pulled out the diary and opened it. A note fell out of the diary and landed on the desk.

Kyoko picked up the note, and she nearly burst into tears. It was her father’s name along with his address and telephone number.

“Finally,” she said weakly trying to hold it together. “I need to phone him!... No, not yet! I need to find if I can find anything about this plan grandfather spoke about. I need to protect Makoto and the others.”

She went through the diary and saw that Fuhito had written personal journals. Which further prove his corruption.

Kyoko moved onto the paperwork. She saw a list of names with dirt on them. But there was one name that caught her eye. A name that she knew. Kazuo Tengen.

“So he is a crook detective as well?” Kyoko sighed. “He was always nice to me when he used to come over and visit. But it appears he is just scum like the rest.”

Fuhito and Kazuo were close friends for years, and the latter would often come over to Fuhito’s house to discuss the latest case and clues.

“I wonder how close my grandfather and Kazuo were. If the former had dirt on the latter. One thing that is clear to me now. Grandfather kept people in check. This would explain why Kuzuryu was able to keep his club running without any fears from the police. This information I have here. I can use this to keep Makoto and the others safe.”

Kyoko put all the stuff back in the folder and as she was about to stand up. She heard someone shouting police, and she felt it was best to sit tight until the police reached her.

She didn’t have to wait long as the police opened the door and two officers rushed in with handguns pointing at it.

“Sir, we found her!” Said one of the officers.

“Then put down the guns, and that’s an order,” said an old male voice that Kyoko recognizes.

The old man walked in and smiled at Kyoko. “Nice to see you again, Miss Kirigiri,” Kazuo said.

“Kazuo Tengen,” Kyoko said. “I thought you would be retired in your old age?”

“Not yet maybe next year,” the old man laughed. “Men leave Miss Kirigiri to me. You two help the others search the house.”

The officers left the room without saying a word.

“Now then,” Kazuo said. “I need to apologies first off.”

“How nice of you,” Kyoko said, rolling her eyes. “I’m not the same young girl that you used to know Tengen. I’ve spent the last two years of my life in a human tracking club that my very own grandfather threw me into. In order for me to break. So, he could rebuild me.”

“Rebuild you?” Kazuo said, confused.

“Yes, so he could turn me into a detective like he always wanted it. But someone saved me from my fate, and here I am.”

“I knew something was up. You suddenly vanished, and your grandfather was acting strange. But he covered all of his tracks, and I couldn’t investigate,” he said honestly. “But I always knew your grandfather was up to no good.”

“Just like you were?” Kyoko replied. “Because I’ve seen information saying that you turned your head another way after you were given money in a case.”

Kazuo didn’t reply.

“In this folder that I have. Can be awful news out for you and the rest of the force. However, I’m willing to strike a deal with you.”

“Go on?”

“My grandfather spoke about a plan he had put in place before he died. Are you aware of this plan?”

“Yes, I am. Your grandfather handed me a folder. He told me not to open it if he never got back to me by a specific time. But I went ahead and opened it. I must admit, I was shocked to find out two young women. Once being a singer and the other being a model would end up being in the underworld. But to be clear here. I’ve not begun investigating.”

“Perfect! Anything else?” Kyoko asked.

“There were other names. But one caught my eye. A man called Makoto Naegi has bought several women from that club that you mentioned. But I’m guessing he bought you as well?”

“Yes, he did. He was the one that saved me, and I don’t think I could ever repay him.”

“I see. What is it that you want from me?” Kazuo asked.

“I want that folder you have. Then we can sweep all of this under the rug and continue on as nothing happened. The names you saw, everything you have learned. I want you to forget everything.”

“It sounds like to me that you appeared to have be caught in this underworld business and you are trying to protect these people,” Kazuo said.

“They had protected me when my grandfather hired Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and his men to kidnap me from Makoto’s mansion and while killing him and his maid in the process. But they failed of course on all parts. Look, Kuzuryu is dead, and his club is shut down. My grandfather is dead. Everything just needs a simple tidy up.”

“I do what you ask, but I will get certain paperwork in return from that folder that you have in your hands.”

“No, you will do what I say, Tengen! If I need to bring down the whole of the police force. I will do it! I’m keeping this folder as leverage! I want to live my life in peace with the man I love and also try and reconnect with my father. If you do as I say, then we will never meet again, nor you will need to worry about your dirty little secrets.”

Kazuo was keen to get his hands on everything he would grab to clear his name. But he knew only too well what would happen if Kyoko went through with her threat and exposed him and the others. There would be civil unrest, and he knew it wasn’t worth it. He may have been corrupted. But he knew that the people of Japan still needed to be protected.

“Fine,” he sighed. “Where can I find you?”

“Makoto Naegi’s mansion. I do believe you have his address?”

“Yes, I do. It was in a folder with a bunch of other peoples addresses. I do have one question that I want to be answered.”

“Which is?” Kyoko replied.

“When I was looking through the stuff that was in the folder. Something was out of place. Why did Makoto Naegi buy all those women and what has he done with them?”

“He bought women to save them and sent them to a rehabilitation place. Where they have a room, get a job, earn money and get life together pretty much. Makoto has done more than any police officer has done.”

“Miss Kirigiri, my hands were tied. I couldn’t do anything,” Kazuo said honestly. “Anyway, I will have this place cleaned up. Now you killed Fuhito Kirigiri correct?”

“Yes, with a gun,” Kyoko replied.

“Right I will whip up a story. Right, let’s take you home.”

Kyoko was happy. She managed to protect Makoto and the others. Now all that was left was to be by Makoto’s side until he woke up and finally talk to her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	20. A better life

A day had passed since Kyoko had killed Fuhito. Makoto was up in his bedroom, still unconscious. Mikan did an excellent job in removing the bullet and pitched up the wound. Kirumi stayed mostly upstairs so she could keep an eye on her Master.

Kyoko, Byakuya, Junko, Sayaka, Celestia, Mondo and Kyosuke were all in Makoto’s living room going over the contents that were in the folder that Kazuo had.

“I must say, your grandfather is quite the detective,” Byakuya said. “If a single piece of paper got released to the public. I and my empire would take a massive hit. How did you convince a police detective no less to keep his mouth shut?”

“It turns out that the police can be bribed as well,” Kyoko replied. “My grandfather found dirt on some of the workers and the detective that I was talking to happened to be one of those guys. I found a folder containing interesting information and I’ve kept it as a means to get the heat off from all of you.”

“Can we see this folder?” Celestia said.

“Ludenberg knock it off,” Mondo sighed. “Kirigiri has got massive heat off. All you’re doing is asking for trouble.”

“That folder in question stays with me,” Kyoko said firmly. “Sorry, but I need it to protect Makoto.”

“Good idea,” Byakuya replied. “The less we know, the better. So how is the boss?”

“Fine as far as I know,” Kyoko said. “Tojo is keeping an eye on him. Which I’m grateful for because I’m well out of my depth.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Sayaka said. “I think all of us wouldn’t know what to do if Naegi or any of us got shot.”

“Maizono is right,” Junko said. “You’ve had a rough few days. I doubt your mind has had a chance to settle.”

“You’re right Enoshima. I’ve been thinking about my father. I found a note with his name, telephone number and address on it,” Kyoko said.

“Seriously?” Byakuya said stunned. “Have you tried to phone him at all?”

“No,” Kyoko said, shaking her head. “I’ve held off until Makoto has woken up.”

“Why didn’t you say Kirigiri?” Kyosuke said. “I’ve could have sent out a few guys to see if your father is still at that current address.”

“I could have,” Kyoko said. “But you’re not in my debt. Plus I rather deal with this myself.”

Junko began to giggle.

“What’s got you giggling?” Sayaka asked.

“Kirigiri is acting like the boss,” Junko replied. “Her calling us all here. Sharing the dirt with us. Even turning down helpful requests like Naegi would do.”

“Oh…” Kyoko replied with her cheeks growing red. “I didn’t mean to make me out like I’m running this gig.”

“I think it’s cute,” Sayaka smiled. “You’ve kept us updated. So Naegi doesn’t have to. Which means he can focus on his health.”

“Honestly, I didn’t think of it like that,” Kyoko replied. “I wanted to show all of your guys the paperwork and let you all know that you guys are safe. But I guess Makoto has one less thing to deal with.”

Kirumi walked into the living room rather quickly. “Kirigiri, Master has awoken.”

Kyoko stood up and walked towards the door and noticed nobody else was coming along with her.

“Are you guys not coming up to see Makoto?” She asked.

“Yeah, we are,” Junko replied. “But you are his girlfriend. It’s fitting that you two should be alone for a few minutes. Before we head up.”

Kyoko didn’t reply. She walked out of the living room with Kirumi and the two women headed upstairs.

“Tojo. I know I’ve said this a few times before. But I will repeat it. But thank you for helping Makoto. I feel like a headless chicken since yesterday.”

“It’s fine, Kirigiri,” Kirumi replied. “I’ve enjoyed playing the role of a nurse. But please go easy on him. Don’t tell him anything massive.”

“I understand,” Kyoko replied.

The two women reached Makoto’s bedroom and headed inside.

“Kyoko,” Makoto said weakly.

“Makoto,” Kyoko smiled. She walked over to him and held his hand.

“You’re safe,” he said.

“Yes, I am. We can talk later but for now. Let’s focus on you getting better.”

“There won’t be much focus going on,” Makoto laughed weakly. “Nurse Kirumi will pump me with medication at the correct times. I bet you when I’m sleeping she will wake me up just to give me tablets.”

“Master, only doing my job,” Kirumi replied.

“Tojo would it be possible for you to tuck Makoto into bed for 10 pm?” Kyoko laughed.

“Oh, I see what you did there,” Makoto chuckled weakly. “However, no doubt, you two will get drunk again. Leaving me to carry you to bed and Kirumi sleeping on the sofa.”

“You are in no fit state to be carrying me,” Kyoko replied. “Maybe I will carry you instead.”

“I would like to see you try,” he smiled. “So, what happened when I was out?”

“We can talk about that later. You need rest,” Kyoko replied firmly.

Makoto looked at his maid. “Is your grandfather dead? Just say yes or no, and I will drop it.”

“Yes, he is dead,” Kyoko said quietly.

“Thank you,” Makoto replied. “It’s all over.”

“Not yet. I found a note with my father’s address and phone number on it.”

“Really?” Makoto said, shocked. “Have you tried phoning him yet?”

“No, I was waiting for you to wake up and done talking to your friends.”

“Well, I’m up, and you're talking to me. So I think it’s time you phone your father.”

“It can wait!” Kyoko said firmly.

“Why are you putting this off?” Makoto said, confused. “I thought you wanted this?”

“I’m scared,” she said quietly.

“Scared of what?”

“That my grandfather has done or said something to my father to make him hate me. I’m scared if I phoned him he would turn on me,” Kyoko said as she was shaking. “Finding that note with his information was easy. It feels like that grandfather wanted me to find that note and speak to father.”

“You can’t think like that Kyoko!” Makoto said firmly. “I’m sure if you phone your father right now. You will hear the happiness in his voice. If I must, then I will carry you downstairs and make you phone him!”

“Master, I heavly disagree with your plan. You’re not fit enough to do such a thing!” Kirumi said firmly.

“I will do what I must,” Makoto replied emotionless. “Kyoko has suffered for two years. I will not let her suffer any longer.”

“Makoto…” Kyoko said stunned.

“Unless Kyoko wants to be spanked 10 times a day… Oh, you better leave that part out when you talk to your dad,” Makoto said blushing.

Kyoko burst out laughing. “Don’t worry. I will. Makoto thank you. I’m ready to phone him now. Your words have given me the strength to speak to him.”

Makoto began to smile. “Yip, the power of spanking is mighty.”

“Hey, don’t leave us, three ladies, out!” Junko said as the whole gang walked in. “Give the order and me, Maizono and Ludenberg will bend over for you boss.”

“Fuck sake,” Byakuya sighed. “How are you feeling Naegi?”

“I feel good. Still sore, of course. But I will be back to normal in a weeks time,” Makoto replied. He got out of bed and stood up and held Kyoko’s hand. “I know all of you walked upstairs. But I’m taking Kyoko downstairs so she can phone her father. I will speak to you all once I’m done.”

Makoto led Kyoko out of the bedroom, and they went downstairs and went into the living room.

“Do you have the note?” Makoto asked.

“I don’t need it for the phone number,” Kyoko replied. “I know the number.”

“Right cool,” he said as he took Kyoko over to the phone. “I remember I’m here for you. I will not let go of you.”

“Ok,” Kyoko said nervously. She dialled the number in and picked up the phone. It began to ring, and her heart was beating quickly.

**“Hello,”** Said a male voice

It was him! Jin Kirigiri!

Kyoko began to cry. “Father… It’s Kyoko.”

**“Kyoko?... I-I… Why are you phoning me? Your grandfather told me you hated my guts?”**

“He lied,” Kyoko sobbed. “Father, you have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice again… Life has been tough without you.”

**“Kyoko take big breaths and relax. I’m here for you.”**

Those were the words that Kyoko wanted to hear.

“Father, grandfather treated me like shit. He threw me into a human tracking club two years ago. In a bid to break me so I would be more obedient for him.”

**“HE DID WHAT!!!” **Jin roared. Makoto heard Jin roar and made him jump slightly. **“I’m coming home right now!”**

“Father Fuhito is dead,” Kyoko said quietly. “I was the one who killed him.”

Jin didn’t reply. This made Kyoko concerned.

“Father, grandfather was a dirty detective he was corrupted. A man saved me from that human tracking club and grandfather tried to get this man killed twice.”

**“Can this man be trusted?”**

“Yes, I trust him with my life. We have fallen in love…”

**“Right I’m coming home!”** Jin said as his father protective mode went into overdrive.

“Father, how about we come to you?” Kyoko said. “Give us a few days. This man that I love is recovering from a gunshot to the chest. He was shot by my grandfather.”

**“Is this man available to talk to?”**

Kyoko looked at Makoto. “He is standing beside me.”

**“Put him on.”**

“Father wants to speak to you,” Kyoko said.

“Me?” Makoto said stunned.

Kyoko nodded, and she handed the phone to Makoto. She wiped her tears away.

“Hello Mr Kirigiri, my name is Makoto Naegi,” Makoto said.

**“Listen here, Mr Naegi. I don’t know what you did to save my daughter. But if you did something bad. I will beat you up understood.”**

“Sir, it’s nothing like that I promise you,” Makoto said nervously. “I love your daughter very much. She made me open my eyes and my heart.”

**“I will need to meet you in person, but I can trust anything you say. I’m sorry, Mr Naegi. But after hearing my own daughter saying that she was dumped into a human tracking club by my father. I’m not the best of moods.”**

“I understand sir. I will hand you back to Kyoko.” Makoto handed the phone back to Kyoko. The last thing he wanted to deal with was an angry father.

“Father, Makoto is a good man. He had people to try and look for you. Because I told him how much I missed you. But his men had no luck.”

**“Something tells me that my old man tried to keep me hidden.”**

“I agree. But I found you now. When we meet up, I promise I will tell you everything. But right now I need to get Makoto back to bed. He was shot yesterday, and he has only woken up and forced to talk to you.”

**“He forced you?” **Jin replied, confused.

“I was worried that my grandfather told you other lies in order to hate me. I was scared that if I phoned you. You would tell me to get lost.”

**“Kyoko, I would never hate you. All of this is my fault. I shouldn’t have walked away when your mother died. But every time I saw you. I saw your mother, and I couldn’t handle it. I know you lost her as well. But her death really hurt me.” **Kyoko could hear Jin begin to cry. **“I miss her. But I know for a fact she would have given me an ear bashing for walking away from you.”**

“She would have,” Kyoko said warmly. “I can picture her doing it. Father, I don’t hate you ever since you walked away. My sole goal was to find you. Now I have, and I really want to hug you.”

**“Kyoko, you have no idea how happy I am for you to say that.”**

“I’m glad. Right, I better get Makoto back to bed. Are you free a few days from now?”

**“Yes, I’m on holiday right now. So please come over at any time. Goodbye, Kyoko, I love you keep safe.”**

“Goodbye, father, I love you too,” Kyoko replied warmly. She put the phone down ending the call, and she gently wrapped her arms around Makoto. “Thank you, Makoto for pushing me. Words can’t describe how happy I am.”

“I’m happy that you and your father got to speak together. So, are you carrying me back up to bed?” He joked.

Kyoko burst out laughing.

A few days later

Makoto and Kyoko arrived outside Jin’s house. Jin was living in a beautiful area surrounded by other homes. Makoto had his driver to drive the pair. He was secretly happy to get out of the mansion. He started to get fed up with Kirumi keeping an eye on him and making sure he wasn’t overdoing it.

“Well, the floor belongs to you, Kyoko,” Makoto smiled at her.

“You not coming with me?” Kyoko said, confused.

“I will in a few minutes. But you deserve time alone with your father.”

Kyoko nodded at Makoto. The driver opened the door for Kyoko, and she got out. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

A few seconds later, the door opened and for the first time in 13 years. Kyoko and Jin saw each other and without any words. Daugther and father hugged each other both in tears.

Two years later

Makoto and Jin were in the waiting room. Kyoko’s waters had broke, and she was rushed to the hospital. The nurses were getting things ready in the delivery room so Makoto could be by his wife’s side.

During the two years, Makoto had left the underworld behind and began to work at the bank full time. In order to keep Kyoko safe and not drag himself and her into unwanted trouble. Sayaka took over the reins. Kyoko became Junko’s PA and did an excellent job but stayed away from the underworld stuff.

Jin got to know Makoto better over the two years and when Makoto asked Jin permission to take Kyoko’s hand in marriage. Jin was over the moon. He came to see Makoto as a son he never had. Makoto told Jin the truth about past lifestyle, but he ensures Jin that he left that life behind.

“Makoto, how are you feeling?” Jin asked.

“Oh, I’m nervous,” Makoto said as he was tapping his foot against the floor. “Getting shot twice, touring people who have wrong women compares nothing to this.”

“Your wedding day?” Jin replied.

“That is a close second,” Makoto replied, shaking his head. “I’m going to be a father. Honestly, sometimes, I feel like I don’t deserve to be one.”

“You’re a good man, Makoto. You will be a good father, and I’m always here for you,” Jin said putting a hand on Makoto’s shoulder.

A female nurse walked up to the two men. “Mr Naegi, we are ready for you.”

“Enjoy your last minutes of freedom,” Jin joked.

Makoto gives Jin a small smile. He stood up and followed the nurse into the delivery room. Makoto saw his wife lying on a bed. He walked over to her and held her hand.

“How are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m fine. Just give it a few minutes, and I won’t be fine,” she replied.

Makoto lowered down and placed his mouth to Kyoko’s ear. “Don’t worry, I’m used to hearing you scream during sex,” he chuckled.

“Very funny,” Kyoko said, rolling her eyes.

“Mrs Naegi are you ready?” The nurse said.

“Yes,” Kyoko replied.

“Right push!” The nurse said.

Kyoko began to push and screamed in pain as she could feel the baby move.

“Just a bit more, I can see the head!” The nurse said.

Kyoko gives one final push. Then time froze for her and Makoto. They heard a baby cry.

“Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Naegi. It’s a baby girl. Let me weigh her first,” the nurse said.

“Makoto we are parents,” Kyoko said, catching her breath.

“I know. I can’t believe it!” Makoto said, feeling proud.

The nurse weighed the baby and then wrapped the baby around a blanket. The nurse walked over and handed the baby to Kyoko and left the room.

Kyoko burst into tears. “She is beautiful.”

“Just like her mother,” Makoto said warmly.

Two years ago. Kyoko was a slave within a human tracking club. Her love for her father and hatred for her grandfather kept her from breaking. But her life changed for the better when Makoto found her, and she found her father and she never looked back. Now she was a mother and proud.

Makoto was happy and proud for Kyoko. She got a better life, and Makoto knew that she deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I had a good time writing this one.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
